Harry Potter and the Ninjas
by Wednesday1990
Summary: Takes place during the fourth year at Hogwarts. Minato becomes a teacher there as a mission and Kakashi participates in the Triwizard tournament. No Team 7. Kakashi and Minato Namikaze, preYondaime. No Pairings. NOW UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Where's Kakashi?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Duh.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where's Kakashi?**

The Hokage was having a migraine. He sighed as he rubbed the sides of his head in a pathetic attempt to get rid of the headache plaguing him. Sitting at his desk in the Hokage tower, Sarutobi picked up his pipe and looked gravely at the letter in front of him. The letter had been sent (by owl no less) from a friend of his he had met as a young man. He hadn't spoken to this friend in a long time, but he was still a good friend, one who had saved his life all those years ago.

This friend, a certain 'wizard' by the name of Albus Dumbledore, was now asking for a favor in return. Albus's school was hosting a triwizard tournament for the first time in many years, but he was worried about the dark wizard named Voldemort. This Voldemort had been defeated 14 years ago, but not killed, and Albus suspected he was planning his ressurection.

Dumbledore requested that he send a jounin, preferably a teaching jounin, and send him undercover as a professor of a practical defense class (but enhanced by magic/chakra). Albus encouraged him to send one that had students, he believed having ninja Harry's age would make it easier to keep an eye on him, but Sarutobi would have to let him know how many so that he could extend a proper invintation to their "Eastern friends" as soon as possible. Not to mention, Albus thought it would be amusing to see how a Konoha shinobi would be able to do in a wizarding tournament. Yes, this was defintely migraine inducing. How could he possibly say no?

Sarutobi sighed as he picked up his pen to confirm Dumbledore's plans. He wrote down who he was considering plus the name of their student. He was sure they would accept, but just to make sure he sent out one of the chunin to go get them. Some time later Minato Namikaze flashed into the room and gave him a small salute.

"You asked for me, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, I sent for Kakashi as well. I'd like to wait until he comes to explain everything."

Minato face soon dropped in dismay, and he gave a nervous chuckle. He scratched at the side of his face, and avoided looking the Hokage directly.

"Uh...well, the thing is...you'd probably better tell me now since I don't really think Kakashi will be coming for a while."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Just a hunch."

The Hokage began to rub at that damn migraine again.

"Nevermind. Pretend I never asked. When should we be expecting him?"

"Ohhh...probably not for another... uh, hour or so."

"Is that right? Well, I'll give you the basics while we wait for Kakashi to get here. You can explain the rest to him later."

"That would probably be for the best, Lord Hokage."

"Right. I'll be sending you and Kakashi on a mission to help out a friend of mine. He requested a jounin to teach at his school so that this jounin can investigate the activities of a Dark Lord that may be gaining power again. The wizarding community in his part of the world has only just recovered from his last reign of terror."

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but did you say 'wizarding'?"

"Yes."

"But I thought wizards weren't real," Minato said this with confusion marring his features. Surely, wizards didn't really exist?

"Well, it seems you were mistaken. They are in fact very real and remarkably similar to us. The difference is simply that they call chakra 'magic' and instead of using hand seals, they use wands. Also they use their 'magic' more for academic or every day purposes, rather than fighting. As a consequence they don't have to train their bodies as extensively as we do."

"So basically they're peaceful, lazy ninjas?"

Sarutobi almost choked on his pipe when he heard this strange interpretation.

"You...could interpret it that way. Anyway, you'll have to station yourself there and see to the safety of the students, especially while their 'triwizard' tournament is taking place. This is a tournament where wizards from two other wizarding communities will be competeing at the school in to test them on their abilities."

"Tournament? I thought they were supposed to be non-combative. You did say peaceful, right?"

"They still have certain dangers in their own world, and I never said they were all peaceful. You _assumed_."

Minato chuckled lightly at his oversight.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"My friend Albus Dumbledore also mentioned that if the jounin I was sending had students, I could send them as a contestant for this tournament by representing our villiage. However, Kakashi will have to arrive later than you."

"Well, all right. It sounds interesting. How long will we be gone?"

"About a year."

"What! A year?" Minato repeated in disbelief. He hoped this mission payed well. He didn't know how else he'd be able to justify such a long absence to his long time girlfriend, Kushina.

Kakashi chose this exact moment to enter the scene in a dramatic explosion of smoke.

"Yo."


	2. Kakashi Arrives

_**Consider this story disclaimed. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kakashi Arrives**

"Yo."

Kakashi blinked when he saw the shocked faces of his superiors. Although they were probably shocked for two different reasons. His teacher would be shocked that he hadn't been an hour late and the Hokage would be shocked that he had shown up late in the first place. Maybe he should give a good excuse to make up for it? Nah. That would dishonor Obito's memory.

"Sorry, Minato-sensei, Lord Hokage, I saw a black cat cross my path and had to take the long way here. Did I miss anything?"

A person looking through the window at Kakashi would have thought he was giving a report on one of the most mundane missions in the world looking at the expression on his face (or lack thereof). The tone of his voice and unbelievably bad excuse made the Sandaime wonder if this was the same uptight child he had appointed to jounin a year ago.

"Ummm...it's okay, Kakashi," said Minato. "We had just gone over the basics really."

"Yes, as I was saying, you and Minato will be going undercover at a wizarding school to protect students from a dark wizard that my friend, Albus Dumbledore, fears may be regaining power. You will join Minato on October 31st for a Triwazard Tournament that is taking place at the school and you'll be staying there until the end of the school year, or June 30th. While you are there you'll be representing our village and Minato be there as a practical defense teacher. He will teach them to use their 'magic' like chakra which is essentially the same as chakra except we use our 'magic' for battle and healing. Do you have any questions?"

Kakashi looked at the hokage for a moment, what they could see of his face was carefully blank.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said after a few more seconds had passed. "Wizards?"

Minato snickered a little at Kakashi's typical bland reaction, or as Gai might have put it, his "hip" and "cool" reaction. Sarutobi just sighed and took a long pull on his pipe.

"Yes, wizards."

"And their 'magic' is essentially chakra?"

"Yes, those of us who can manipulate chakra can also use magic. However, it is rare for a wizard to train themselves physically, meaning that it is harder for them to use our techniques."

"What do they use their magic for then?" Kakashi asked incredulously. If they couldn't do the same things that ninjas could, what would they use their energy for?

"They use magic for household chores and transportation as far as I can tell. Mostly it's used to make their lives easier."

"So they're just lazy, peaceful ninja then, Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi rubbed at the sides of his head again.

"Uh, hey...you never said when I would be leaving for this mission," asked Minato.

"Right. You'll be leaving on August 21st. The school year starts on September 1st, Dumbledore has made arrangements for you to arrive early so that you can prepare yourself for the wizarding world. This will also be a great opportunity to learn about the dark wizard that everyone seems to fear.

Kakashi, you'll be leaving 10 days before October 31st. The both of you will be arriving at a place called 'Diagon Alley' to meet with a guide. Now, I'll send Dumbledore our acceptance letter and he'll contact us with more information. You're dismissed."

Both Minato and Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and walked out of the office. The Sandaime put the pipe that he had set down earlier back in his mouth as he took a deep breath. Dumbledore was lucky that he was a friend; Sarutobi wasn't sure if he'd go through the stress of sending his shinobi to the wizarding world otherwise. He remembered the shock he had gone into when he first met Albus.

* * *

"Well Kakashi, what do you think of the new mission?"

The two of them were walking out of the Hokage tower and onto the street.

"Hmmm...well it sounds like a pain, but otherwise it might be interesting. I never actually thought wizards might be real before, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but from what the Hokage told us most of them are harmless. I wonder what this Albus Dumbledore is like."

"Probably an old man like the Hokage."

Minato chuckled, "Yeah...you're probably right."

The two of them walked for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between them. It was only broken when Kakashi stomach made an angry sounding growl. Minato grinned at his young charge, especially when he saw the tips of his ears redden in embarrassment.

"Hey, let's go for some ramen!"

"Ramen again? Can't we eat something else for once?" Kakashi scoffed, despite the painfully obvious state of his stomach.

"What's wrong with ramen?" Minato asked, puzzled. It wasn't like Kakashi had complained about it before.

"Nothing," Kakashi sighed, knowing that he was probably fighting a battle he couldn't win. "It's just that, maybe I don't want to eat it every single day."

"Whatever," Minato scoffed. "Come on Kakashi, I heard they opened up a new ramen stand and the food is supposed to be the absolute best."

"Senseeeei, are you even listening to me?"

"Sure I am, but I _am _your teacher, so _I _know what's best."

"Junk food is what's best for me?"

"Ramen isn't junk food."

"Have you even read the nutrition facts on ramen?"

The blank stare that Minato gave him in response was all the answer Kakashi needed and he sighed.

"I didn't think so."

Minato grinned in triumph at the perceived victory and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"C'mon grumpy, we're going to go eat!"

Konoha was met with a strange sight that afternoon. A tall blonde jounin was dragging a masked silver-haired kid around yelling something about how they would be eating ramen or else he wouldn't train him for a month while the young boy yelled something about nutritional value and sodium intake. They both looked fantastically happy.


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

_**Consider this story disclaimed.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos**

If someone were to look into the office window of Albus Dumbledore on this particular sunny afternoon, they would see him as few had ever seen him. The wrinkles of his face seemed deeper than ever, the lines practically etched into his face; his posture spoke of the bone deep exhaustion owned only by those who knew precisely what hardships their future would bring.

At the moment he was sitting at his desk and looking out the window. The one thing that was keeping his spirits up was the hope that the owl he had sent to one of his oldest friends would return soon. He sighed as he took another sip of tea that was on his desk.

This had been an odd idea and the chances of it actually eliminating the threat Voldemort presented was slim to none, but then again, shinobi from the leaf villiage had an odd way of doing incredible things, despite circumstances. He only hoped that the people his old friend, the Sandaime, sent would be up to the challenge. It certainly wouldn't be an easy job.

Albus was startled out of his musings by an owl pecking at the window. Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch, was startled as well and began to glare at the smaller bird. Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to open the window. The owl ruffled it's feathers in a very self important manner and stuck out it's leg gracefully.

It never ceased to amuse Albus how the animals of the wizarding community had so many different personalities, just like humans. He carefully took the letter from the owl and dipped his head in acknowledgement. The owl ruffled his feathers again, as if in farewell, and flew back to the owlery.

Albus chuckled some more as he closed the window and retook his seat behind his desk. Fawkes shifted a bit on his perch and stared at Dumbledore in an accusing manner.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but the only thing that would look more out of place in Fire Country than an owl would have been a pheonix."

The pheonix made a sound that was oddly similar to a huff, but he stopped staring and went back to his nap. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the bird before he turned back to the letter. The letter, being written in Japanese Kanji, could only be from the Sarutobi. So Albus quickly opened the letter and was relieved to find that his friend would be sending his best shinobi and a student who was also a jounin.

_'Hmmm... so the person he's sending has a student? I should let the Ministry know that there will be another contestant,'_ thought Albus.

Albus began to write the neccessary letters to have the young shinobi entered into the Tournament and made a mental note to have Hagrid pick up the jounin in a few days.

* * *

The 21st of August had arrived faster than Minato thought it would, and he was standing next to a fireplace in the Hokage's office which Minato was certain hadn't been there before. A sullen Kakashi was determined to ignore him and Minato thought he could almost see a pout on his pupil's masked lips.

Minato had all of his things sealed away in scrolls so that his things wouldn't burden him when he began his trip. He had all the scrolls stuffed inside a small rucksack which was strapped tightly to his back. Looking at the miraculously _green_ fire in the hearth, he almost fell over when the Hokage told Minato that he wanted him to step into it.

"You want me to _what_? Are you sure this stuff is safe?"

The Hokage looked at him, exasperated, and said, "Yes, for the last time, it's safe. All you have to do is step in and say 'Diagon Alley'. You'll then arrive in a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron', where you'll meet up with a man named Hagrid. He'll be your escort. Understood?"

Minato nodded and looked at the fire distastefully. He then turned to look at Kakashi and smiled.

"Okay. Kakashi, I'm off now. Do I get a hug?"

Kakashi stopped pouting to give Minato one of his fiercest glares.

"No."

"Aww...C'mon. You won't see me for a whole month."

"I'll be learning how to magic, I'll be busy."

"Exactly, so you have to give me a nice goodbye hug now and then I'll be ready to go learn magic too!"

It really was impressive how much power Kakashi could put into a single-eyed glare.

Minato chuckled and walked over to his young student. Kakashi's eyes widened and he started backing away while looking for an escape route. Unfortunatley he wasn't quick enough for the famed yellow flash, and he was soon engulfed in an enthusiastic embrace by his teacher. Kakashi stiffened slightly, but soon he reluctantly returned the affection.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kakashi turned his glare to the floor, but this time it wasn't as intense. Sarutobi chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"Alright, Minato. Time to go."

Minato turned and gave him a small salute.

"Well, Lord Hokage, see you in a year. Oh, and tell Jiraiya I said goodbye, if you see him."

"I will," said Sarutobi with a smile.

Minato then walked into the blazing green fire and exhaled in relief when he didn't feel any heat.

Minato gave them one last smile and called out, "Diagon Alley."

Minato's head was swimming as spun out of control in a fiery green tunnel. Finally, after what felt like ages, he had reached his destination. The tunnel had reached it's end and Minato was spat out of a fire place and onto a hardwood floor. He repressed the urge to vomit, and he stood up shakily to take a look at his new surroundings. He was standing in a very dim bar-resturant combination, and Minato looked curiously at the odd inhabitants. But the oddest thing about them was that no one was suprised to see the fire place spit out a tall blonde man wearing a forest green vest.

Minato shook some of the soot off his body and started to look around for this 'Hagrid' character. Sarutobi had told him he would see him right away, but know who to look for if he hadn't been told what to look for? Was there something about this guy that made him stand out?

"Oi, mate? Are you alrigh'?"

Minato stopped worrying for a moment and looked up to see...a beard. He looked a little higher... ah, there. Now, what was he saying? Minato had brushed up on a little English when preparing for his mission, but the English CD's didn't sound anything like this. Maybe he wasn't speaking English?

"Uhhh...Hello. Err...Boku wa Nam-...no. Mai name is Minato Namikaze. Naisu to meet yuu...?"

With this awkward greeting Minato bowed to the giant and smiled. The giant smiled back.

"Hello. Meh name's Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hagrid?"

"Yep. Oh! I almos' forgot. Here, put this on."

Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a strange bracelet.

"This'll help yeh with yer English."

Minato was still having trouble understanding what Hagrid was saying, but he did hear 'help' and 'English' so he figured it would be best to indulge the giant. He took the bracelet from the other's hands and slipped it on his wrist.

"Righ'. Can you understand me a bit better?"

Minato blinked in shock at when he realized that Hagrid actually _had_ been speaking English. Minato rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I understand you now. I guess all those books on English only help you with talking, not listening."

Hagrid chuckled as well and clapped Minato on the back. Minato staggered foward from the sheer force of it.

"Well, yeh can't learn everythin' from a book. Althou' one girl I know would love ter prove me wrong."

Minato smiled and asked,"Well, what now?"

"Now? Now, we have ter get you some money from Gringotts so that yeh can buy whatever yeh might need."

"Gringotts?"

"Wizardin' bank, run by goblins. Ain't no safer place 'cept Hogwarts o'course."

"Right."

Minato had a feeling this was going to be a _very_ weird year.


	4. Diagon Alley

_**Consider this story disclaimed.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

Minato was currently following Hagrid down an insanely long 'alley' that sold some of the weirdest things he had ever seen. Honestly, who would by dragon dung and what would you need it for?

_'I guess dragons exist in the wizarding world too. I guess teaching witches and wizards won't be boring_,' Minato thought as he peered into the window of a shop that sold _brooms_ of all things.

"Alrigh', this here is Gringotts."

Minato looked up and a large white marble building dominated his view. The name Gringotts was engraved into the stone above a set of bronze doors which were five times as tall as Hagrid and three times as wide. Minato's eyes widened when he spotted a nasty looking midget dressed in scarlet and gold.

"Uhhh...Hagrid...is that-"

"Yep, that's a goblin."

The goblin looked at the pair curiously and bowed to them as they walked through the doors. The next room they walked into had a pair of silver doors on the opposite side.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Minato looked at the words inscribed on the doors curiously as they passed through them. When Hagrid noticed what he was looking at, he chuckled.

"They say yeh'd be mad to try an' rob a goblin. They can be vicious alrigh'."

"I don't doubt it," said Minato as he eyed some of the other goblins. Minato knew better than to underestimate an opponent in a fight and some of them possessed some truly _nasty _looking teeth.

"Don' worry abou' them. I wouldn't call them friendly, but most are decent chaps."

Minato nodded, taking Hagrid's word on the matter, and they walked up to the nearest free goblin.

"Morning," said Hagrid. "We've come ter take some money outta vault 598, set up by Albus Dumbledore fer the foreign education program."

The goblin looked up from a heavy, leather-bound book and asked, "Do you have the key, sir?"

"Yep, righ' here," said Hagrid and he began digging through his pockets. Several minutes later Hagrid pulled a medium sized bronze key out of his large coat and placed it on the desk in front of the goblin.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Rigshank!"

At this, another goblin made his way to the counter and began to speak to the first goblin in some sort of garbled language. Minato blinked in confusion. There were other languages spoken in this country? Would he have to learn those too? He'd have to ask Hagrid later.

The goblin named Rigshank then picked up the bronze key and made a motion for the other two to follow him. Minato and Hagrid walked across the room to the side where several smaller and less ornate doors were.

"Ugh, I hate this part," said Hagrid.

Minato looked up at Hagrid curiously.

"What part?"

"You'll see. The vaults fer the bank are actually hundreds o'miles underground, so yeh have to ride in these carts that go too fast. I always get motion sickness."

Minato could see the truth to this statement; it looked like Hagrid was turning green just thinking about it. The pair walked through the doors that Rigshank had opened for them. Minato looked at the cart in front of them and tried to imagine the rickety old thing going as fast as Hagrid implied it would be going. Minato found himself thanking all that was holy that he was a trained ninja whose specailty was speed.

Minato waited for Hagrid to get into the cart first and then he jumped into the front with the goblin seeing as there really wasn't enough room in the back for Hagrid _and_ a full grown man. The goblin next to him gave him a wicked grin and shouted, "Hold on!"

He tapped the side of the cart and the cart immediately sped off. It wasn't long before they had plummeted into the dark underground caverns of the bank.

Minato tried to keep up with the turns they were taking, but it seemed almost impossible to keep track. Minato hoped that the cart wouldn't break down or something because seeing how far they were going down, he was pretty sure they weren't going to make it back out. Minato looked next to him to see how the goblin was even steering the damn thing and almost had a heart attack to see that the goblin was lounging in the seat next to him with his hands behind his head.

_'Who the hell is steering the damn cart?'_ was all Minato could think and he couldn't help but feel that magic was one of the strangest things that he'd ever experienced. _'Self-steering carts whose destination is the pits of hell? Who wants one of those?'_

Suddenly after a rather nasty turn, the cart came to a halt in front of a large, bronze vault door. Minato thought it was interesting that the door was made of the same bronze that the key was. The three of them got out of the cart, Hagrid wobbling a little, and Rigshank took out the key to open the vault door. Minato looked inside, wondering why they would need such a large vault for just a bit of cash, but Minato got the shock of his life when he saw mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins stacked inside. He wondered where the wizards had found all these resources. In the shinobi countries, you had to be a daimyo to own anything that even remotely resembled gold.

Hagrid brushed past Minato and took a bag out of his coat. He then began to grab handfuls of coins and shoved them in. When Hagrid was satisfyed with the amount he had taken, he turned to Minato the bag to him.

"Here, this'll be the money you'll be using when yer in Diagon Alley. I'd explain the currency to yeh now, but I don't want to chuck up me breakfast."

Minato nodded in agreement took a closer look at the wizard money he could now call his own. There were large gold coins that seemed to be the size of his palm, smaller silver coins that had the weirdest symbols etched into them, and finally little bronze coins that even had funny holes in them! Geez, these wizards had weird ideas.

The trip back up seemed like it was shorter then the trip down, but that might have been because Minato was amusing himself by trying to decipher the funny little symbols on the coins. Being a seal master, symbols and such were his forte and he couldn't help but wonder what the signifigance of these were. Yet another question he had to add to his mental list of things to ask Hagrid.

When they finally made it back up to the surface Hagrid was looking greener than ever. Rigshank handed the key to Minato (he didn't feel like being puked on) and bowed before leaving them.

When Hagrid and Minato made their way outside Hagrid was looking better, if not a little green around the edges, and Minato handed him the key. Hagrid took it and put it back inside his coat.

"Alrigh', I'd show yeh around Diagin Alley, but let's go back ter the Leaky Cauldron fer a bit. I jus' want ter get somethin' teh settle my stomach."

Minato nodded in agreement and figured that this would be a good chance to ask Hagrid about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Minato followed Hagrid back to the brick wall. Fortunately, it opened up automatically when going the opposite way. When they walked back to the bar, the bartender stopped polishing the glass he was holding and gave the both of them a toothless grin.

"Hagrid! I see you just came back from Gringotts?" the bartender said cheerfully. Hagrid smiled weakly in return.

"Yeah...the usual Tom, if yeh don't mind," Hagrid said as he moved toward one of the tables and motioned for Minato to follow him.

"Anything for yer friend?" Tom asked as he began to pour dark liquid in a large tankard. Hagrid looked at Minato, silently asking him whether he wanted to get something as well.

"Just water, thanks," Minato said with a smile. Tom nodded and went to fill a smaller glass with water. Minato and Hagrid sat down at a table off to the side, and Hagrid let out a deep breath.

"Sorry abou' this. I'll be back ter normal soon enough."

"It's not a problem," Minato said kindly and he nodded to Tom when he handed him his water. Hagrid took a couple more sips of whatever was in his tankard and sighed, clossing his eyes.

"So do yeh have any questions, Minato?" Hagrid asked now that he felt a little less queasy.

"Uh...yeah," Minato said, thinking back to the bank at Gringotts. "What language were the goblins speaking? Do I have to learn that language too?"

Hagrid chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, you don't have teh learn _that_ language. There aren't any goblins that you'll come across at Hogwarts. Maybe in Hogsmeade, but pretty much all of them speak English so you won't have a problem." Minato nodded his head as he absorbed the new information.

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade is the villiage near Hogwarts that the students in the 3rd year and above can visit on certain weekends with permission from a parent or guardian. You, as a teacher, could visit anytime yeh wanted. It's a completely magical village so yeh don't have ta go pretendin' to be a muggle or anythin," Hagrid said as he took another drink from his tankard. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, you never explained the currency," Minato said as he took out some of the funny looking coins. Hagrid blushed slightly his blunder.

"Er, sorry abou' that. Um, the large gold ones are called galleons, the smaller silver ones are called sickles, and the little bronze ones are called knuts. It's 17 sickles to the galleon and 29 knuts to the sickle. It's easy enough ter get used to," Hagrid assured him. Minato wasn't so sure.

_'What's with all the odd numbers?_' thought Minato as he jingled the coins around in his hand.

"Oh yeah, one more thing if you don't mind," asked Minato sheepishly. Hagrid nodded for him to continue.

"What do these little symbols on the coins mean?" Minato asked, holding one out and pointing to what he was referring to. Hagrid blinked in suprise.

"Tha's a good question. I don' really know though. Never really thought abou' it, to tell yer the truth," Hagrid apologized. "Althou' if yeh really want'a know yeh could always ask the arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you askin," Hagrid offered.

Minato nodded.

"I'll do that," Minato said as he put the coins away again.

"Arigh' then," Hagrid said as he finished off what was left of his drink. "Let's go get yer wand and whatever books yeh might be needin'."

Minato nodded and got up to follow Hagrid back into Diagon Alley.

They made their way past some the shops and finally stopped at a shop that was narrower and a bit shabbier than the rest. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' and a single wand laid on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"This is Ollvanders, only place fer wands," Hagrid said as he opened up the door and stepped inside. A faint tinkling sound could be heard somewhere in the shop as Minato walked in as well and he looked around the tiny place, examining the thousands of boxes stacked in piles as high as the ceiling.

_'Wow, look at all these wands. I wonder how they make them..._' Minato thought to himself as he looked around the shop. Hagrid walked up to the cramped desk in the front and tapped the small silver service bell that had been placed there.

"It's good to see you again Rubeus Hagrid," a voice said suddenly. Hagrid and Minato gave a slight jump when they head the voice and were greeted with the sight of an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Minato thought that either the man was blind or related to the Hyuuga's, since the delicate way he was moving around the shop indicated that either he was extremely familiar with his surroundings or he had extensive ninja training. Minato was guessing that it was the former on both accounts since he doubted any ninja, let alone a Hyuuga, would be here in England living amongst wizards.

"Er, Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Hagrid said awkwardly. "Mr. Namikaze here will be needin' a wand."

Mr. Ollivander's milky eyes moved from Hagrid to Minato and he fixed his pale eyes onto Minato, his gaze intense. Minato offered a hesitant smile in response to the blatant interest Mr. Ollivander was showing.

"Very well then. Mr. Namikaze will you hold out your wand-hand?" asked Mr. Ollivander as he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket and looked at Minato expectantly. Minato shifted on his feet and gave Hagrid a inquisitive glance.

"Er...I am right-handed," Minato said, hoping that was the right answer as he held out his right arm.

"That's it," Mr. Ollivander confirmed and he began to measure Minato from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Namikaze. We use unicorn hairs, pheonix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or pheonixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Minato then realized that while Mr. Ollivander had been talking he'd stopped measuring and had instead started taking boxes down from the many shelves. However the measuring tape continued to measure him, including the spaces between his spiky hair.

"That will do," Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Namikaze. Try this one. Ebony and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Rather springy. Give it a wave."

Minato took the wand and, although he felt rather ridiculous, waved it around a bit. However, Mr. Ollivander snatched it from him at once and placed another into his hands.

"Maple and pheonix feather. Nine inches. Nice and supple. Try-"

Minato tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander too.

"Hmm...perhaps not. Try this- Yew and dragon heartstring. Nine and a half inches, swishy.

"No, no...hmmm...yes, I think this might do. Mahogany and pheonix feather. Ten inches, rather flexible."

Minato took this wand as well as he prepared himself to have the wand taken from him (he was favoring his Hyuuga theory with every minute he spent with the man). Although instead of having the wand snatched away he felt warmth slowing from his fingertips, and when he swished the wand through the air, red and yellow sparks shot from the tip. Minato was startled and looked up at the two wizards to confirm that this was indeed a good thing. Hagrid gave Minato a large grin and clapped while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Very good! Fourth times the charm, I suppose?"

Minato gave Mr. Ollivander a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head a little as he handed the wand back so that it could be placed in it's box. Minato paid the wandmaker eight gold galleons for his new wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

As Hagrid and Minato began to make their way back to the more crowded part of the alley Hagrid stopped Minato and gave him a list.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay with yeh any longer, but yeh don' really need me fer anythin' else since you'll be deciding what yer class needs. Dumbledore made this list for you too. There are sum books here that yeh might want ter consider getting if yeh want ter learn sum magic. And o'course yeh can get anythin' else yeh might be wantin'. After yer done there head back to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom will settle you into yer room. I'll come back in a few days to give yeh yer ticket and instructions to get to Hogwarts. Alrigh'?" Hagrid explained. Minato nodded and bowed to the giant.

"Thank you very much for all of your help, Hagrid," Minato said with a smile. Hagrid fidgeted a bit as if he felt uncomfortable and waved off the compliment.

"I'll show you where Flourish and Blotts is so that you can get started," said Hagrid as he lead Minato down the alley for the last time. Minato then waved good-bye to Hagrid as the crowd shifted to allow the enormous man through and when the giant had finally left his sight, he entered the shop.

Most of the books Dumbledore had recommended dealt with the basics of magic and a few other books he must of thought would interest him. He smiled when he saw _Ancient Runes and Symbols_ by Auriglius Ciphe and _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them _by Newt Scamander.

_'Old Man Hokage must have told his friend a little about me. Well...they look interesting enough,'_ thought Minato as he began collecting the books. He also found a couple of other books that he found interesting such as _Hogwarts: A History _and a book called _Curses and Countercurses _by Vindictus Viridian that listed some rather amusing ways to 'bewitch' your enemies. After collecting all the books he was willing to carry, Minato brought them to the counter and paid for them.

After that, he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and was greeted by Tom the innkeeper. Tom was kind enough to personally show him to his room and told him when dinner would be served, if he was interested in eating. Minato thanked him for the help and as soon as the innkeeper left, sighed and fell back on the bed.

_'What a weird place,'_ thought Minato. Then he remembered that he should probably start studying and he groaned before getting up to retrieve some of his new books. After all, he did have a lot of material to cover in the next few days.


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

_**Consider this story disclaimed. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arrival At Hogwarts**

Minato was currently located in Kings Cross station looking at the space between platforms 9 and 10. The ticket that Hagrid had given him stated that the platform he was supposed to be getting on was 3/4th's between these two. Unfortunately Hagrid had never mentioned how he was supposed to _find_ the platform. Minato scratched his head as he stared intensely at the brick wall that was in his way to the school he was supposed to be arriving at in a few hours. Minato was dressed in some civilian clothes (or muggle clothes if you prefer) and even though he was dressed to blend in, people still seemed to give him odd looks.

Minato sighed and contemplated testing the area for some kind of genjutsu that he might not have noticed when he saw a group of odd people walk up to the area in question. Minato slid behind one of the pillars located in the middle of the station and looked on at the people who _had _to be wizards. (I mean who else carries around owls and calls the people around them muggles?) They seemed to be family from the bright red hair they all shared except for two of the younger children who were dark haired. They were the first ones to walk up to the brick wall along with one of the red-headed kids. They leaned against it casually and started chatting away. Minato looked at the them in puzzlement for a moment and then was shocked to see them simply _disappear_ into the wall.

'So that's how they do it', thought Minato as he saw the rest of the family walk through the wall.

Now that he knew how to actually get to the station he straightened the bag on his shoulders (newly filled with large amounts of spell books, weapons, clothes, and his newly acquired wand) and let out a deep breath. He walked towards the wall and leaned into it slightly like he had seen the others do and stumbled backwards into the station.

Minato turned and saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express train and could only stare in wonder. There was nothing like this in Fire Country. He then carefully maneuvered his way around the crowds of excited children and worrying parents and finally boarded the train. Many of the students gave him curious looks as they ran around the trains looking for their friends, but he was mostly ignored, which he was thankful for, and made his way to one of the compartments in the very back of the train.

As he looked out the window he couldn't help, but feel excited. This was possibly the most exciting thing he had ever done besides the three years that he had spent training with his sensei, Jiraiya. His eyes softened a bit when he thought of his own student and he couldn't wait until Kakashi came here. He was sure that Kakashi would have fun learning all about the different ways that chakra was used here and the challenges from the 'Triwizard Tournament' sounded like they would entertaining.

'Besides he might actually make some friends', thought Minato with a grin.

He stared out the window as the train began to move and the awful weather outside began to beat on the sides of the train. He contemplated on what he would teach his class and what his students would be like. With those thoughts in his mind Minato drifted into a light sleep while the train sped towards his new home for the next year.

Minato woke abruptly when he heard a loud voice in the compartment next to his. It sounded like some sort of argument from the tone of the voices and he couldn't help, but peak his head out of the sliding compartment door. He blinked his eyes sleepily at the two largest people he had ever seen. Hmmm...maybe they were summoned apes? No, they had on robes. Maybe they were bodyguards to the skinny blonde brat? It seemed more likely. Minato got up and snuck behind them to listen in on the conversation.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

Secretly in his mind Minato ticked this one off as the obnoxious brat that needed to be taught a lesson. He gave a sadistic grin as he thought about having the little prick in his class.

"What are you talking about?" snapped one of the red haired children from before.

"_Are you going to enter?_" the pale brat repeated. "I suppose _you _will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" he said with barely concealed contempt.

The name Potter rang in Minato's head and he realized that this was the boy that got into the most amount of trouble with the Dark Lord he was supposed to be catching signs of. He listened more intently to the conversation.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said a female voice testily.

Malfoy laughed as if he found this the funniest thing he had ever heard and Minato caught the sight of the red haired kid turning red.

'Uh oh, this won't end well', thought Minato.

"Is there a problem here?", said Minato as he stood behind the blonde and his bodyguards (apes) and looked into the compartment. The three kids from before, and three others were sitting in the compartment all of them looking at Minato with shocked expressions on their faces. He then looked down at the obnoxious brat and his friends and they had similar expressions on their faces. Although Malfoy's quickly turned into a sneer and beckoned to the two goons as he walked away.

Minato watched them walk away as the other kids were still looking at him in slight shock. The girl in the corner shook out of it though and asked slowly,"Excuse me, sir, but...who are you?"

The blonde turned his head to the compartment once again and looked at her. He gave her a bright smile.

"No one special really", as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

One of the boys that he hadn't seen before looked at him excitedly and said, "Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

The others looked at him eagerly too, waiting for his answer. Minato laughed a little and said,"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm here as a sort of...favor to your headmaster."

The six students looked at him confused as he closed their compartment door with a little wave and a wink.

It was silent for some time until Ron said, "Blimey, who do you think he was?"

Hermione looked at Ron with an exasperated expression and said,"Well, he's a friend of Dumbledore's, of course. He did say he was here for a favor to him."

"I guess."

Harry looked at the glass door thinking about the strange man and their encounter with Malfoy.

"It's definitely strange. Maybe he has something to do with whatever Malfoy was talking about before?"

The rest of them looked thoughtful as they took in the new possibility.

Minato looked outside from one of the doors leading out of the train and groaned. It was still raining as hard as if they were in Amegakure and he was sure that he was going to get soaked. Though fortunately he had pulled on his flak chuunin vest, which _should_ repel at least some of the water. Then an idea came to him and he smirked a bit. While standing to the side he rummaged through his pack and pulled out one of the kunai that he kept on the top of his pack. The kunai had three prongs and a seal on the handle. Minato smirked and took aim towards the lake. His best shot was to get to the shore of the lake fast and run across even faster. He was pretty sure that would get him there relatively fast. Besides he wasn't known as the yellow flash for nothing. If he couldn't sprint across a lake in less than 5 minutes, then he really didn't deserve the praise everyone gave him.

Minato gave a quick look around, but everyone seemed to be occupied with staying as dry as possible from the torrential downpour. Minato then flung the kunai towards where he knew the surface of the lake was and once he felt the kunai reached it's destination, he used the hiraishin to get there and immediately began speeding along the surface off the lake to avoid getting too wet.

True to Minato's predictions it only took him about five minutes to sprint to the other side of the lake and to make into the antechamber of the castle. Once inside he sohok out his hair a bit and wiped some water off of his vest. When he looked up he was met with the sight of an old witch looking at him with raised eyebrows. She was in emerald green robes with a tall black hat placed on her head. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she had on square frame glasses. Minato gave a nervous chuckle and gave a small bow.

"Um...I'm a new teacher?"

Recognition passed through her eyes and her lips thinned into a strict line. Minato got the impression that she didn't really agree with him being there. Then again he could be wrong.

"You would be Professor Namikaze, I presume?", she said. Minato gave a small nod. "Come with me then. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration along with holding the position of Deputy Headmistress. The first years shouldn't be here for some time and I'll see you into the Great Hall."

Minato smiled in appreciation and followed her down a corridor and through a set of doors. The Great Hall was exactly like it's name. Great. Minato had never seen a room so big, not to mention with an enchanted ceiling that let you see the sky outside. And was that...? Yes, it was _floating_ candles. 'The things that these wizards come up with.', thought Minato.'Though I gotta admit, it does look cool.'

Professor McGonagall led him to the front table where some of the other teachers were already sitting. Most of the professors were looking at him curiously although there was one stare that was making Minato's hairs stand up on end. He looked to the left of the table and saw a rather dark looking teacher glaring at him. Minato matched the look with a rather blank stare and the professor looked away in fury. Inwardly Minato smirked. 'Thinks he can intimidate me, huh?'

Minato was walked right up to the front of the table and confronted with the sight of a man even older than the Sandaime (if that was possible). The man looked up at him with twinkling eyes from above his half-moon spectacles and Minato knew right away that this was Dumbledore. He just seemed to be the kind of friend Sarutobi would have, really. Minato walked up to him and bowed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Professor Dumbledore", greeted Minato.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Namikaze. I've heard nothing, but great things from you from your Hokage," said Dumbledore. Minato rubbed the back of his and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I try." Dumbledore chuckled and gestured towards one of the seats to the side of the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've placed you next to Hagrid. He might not arrive for a while, but I thought it might be more comfortable to sit next a familiar face."

"Thanks. Hagrid is nice to talk to. He's a good person." Dumbledore gave him and a kind smile.

"Yes, I think so too."

With that Minato sat down in the chair next to the giant-sized chair that he figured must be Hagrid's and waited for the students to file in.

Minato had been amazed by the sheer amount of food that had been produced magically and he spent most of the feast talking to Hagrid. Or rather Hagrid spent most of the time explaining about the quirks of the castle and staff plus the odd animals found in around the grounds and in the Forbidden Forest. From the sound of it the forbidden forest sounded some what similar to the Forest of Death. Although he was sure that the Forest of Death was a bit more...well, deadly. Minato was currently informing Hagrid of the forest when Dumbledore rose to his feet. All of the noise in the hall dissipated until only the harsh pounding sound of the rain could be heard from the outside.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask you for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the list of Forbidden objects in the school has been extended to Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some 437 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." __

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

At this statement many gasps and shocked faces were seen at this and Minato guessed that Hagrid really wasn't kidding when he said Quidditch was popular in the wizarding world.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At this Dumbledore was cut off from a deafening rumble of thunder and the sound of the doors to the Great Hall being banged open. Minato watched silently along with the rest of the hall as the black figure removed his hood to reveal a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and a face that was so scarred that Minato guessed that that would be what Ibiki's face would look like if all the scars on his head had been on his face. What really struck out was the man's left eye. It was overly large and a vivid electric blue that spun around wildly in the socket. When the stranger reached Dumbledore he reached out a hand that was equally scarred as his face and shook hands with Dumbledore. They exchanged a few words that Minato couldn't quite catch and Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the man to set at his right-hand side. The Hall was still silent as they watched the man sit down.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly. "Professor Moody."

None of the other staff members or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, although that ended fairly quickly and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I would also like to announce another teacher that is being welcomed into our school from a foreign wizarding country near Japan. Professor Namikaze will be here to teach those in the fourth year and up practical defense that is enhanced with magic. This will be an interesting course that I hope that you will all enjoy and learn from."

At this there was some scattered applause although most eyes were still fixed on Professor Moody.

"As I was saying before," said Dumbledore."It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."


	6. The Triwizard Tournament

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Hahaha! I have finally written chapter 6! Lucky for all of you I finally got off my ass and brought the computer that has chapter 4 on it to the Geek Squad at Best Buy, so I should be getting that back soon. :D**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you like the new chapter. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Nowadays, most people die of a sort of creeping common sense, _

_and discover when it is too late that the only things one never regrets are one's mistakes"_

**-****The Picture of Dorian Gray**

"It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.", said Albus Dumbledore.

"You're JOKING!", said one of the red-haired twins sitting at the Gryfindor table.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said while chuckling as the tension had been effectively cleared up by the Weasley twins' outburst. "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er-but maybe this is not the time...no..."said Dumbledore.

Minato waited patiently Dumbledore went on to explain the history of and some of the details that were to be included in the Triwizard Tournament. Minato had already been breifed on this information and took this as his cue to study the student masses. Most of them seemed to be excited at the chance for fame, glory, and money. Although some did seem to be more cautious when they heard about the previous death tolls, the majority seemed to be more dissapointed that they wouldn't even be able to enter the Tournament if they weren't of seventeen years or older.

"I will be personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." Dumbledore smiled at some of the mutinous faces among the Hogwarts crowd (aka the Weasley Twins). "Although I do have additional news about the upcoming tournament that is entirely revvolutionary in it's history. This concerns the student of our new Professor Namikaze. As a show of friendship, our friends from the East are invited to partake in the tournament. This of course makes it the 'Quadwizard Tournament', but for the sake of a centuries old name we will keep it to 'Triwizard' I think."

The students looked shocked at this and waited for the headmaster to continue.

"Might I also add that the education system in the East varies slightly from our own and I will have to contradict my previous words slightly. Seeing that Professor Namikaze's student is underage, but has the education and skill of one that is of age he will be allowed to enter the tournament and will be the _only_ exception."

Shouts of outrage was heard from the newly informed students and it took Dumbledore quite some time to get them to a dull roar.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as Professor Namikaze's student will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The students began to make their way out of the Great Hall and towards their respective dorms while talking about all of the events that would soon be occuring. As Minato watched them file out he turned to Hagrid and bid him a polite farewell as he walked up to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was speaking quietly with Professor Moody and when he approached them, their conversation ended.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Albus.", growled Moody in his low and grating voice.

"Yes, Alastor. Good luck tomorrow with your first class.", said Dumbledore pleasantly. Moody grunted in response as he began to make his way to the door on the side of the hall. Minato watched him leave for a bit and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Namikaze-san, I hope you enjoyed the feast?", inquired Dumbledore as he rose from his seat.

"Yes, Dumbledore-san, it was nice and also rather informative. The students here are defintely somehting else.", said Minato. Dumbledore chuckled at the statement.

"Indeed, the students _and_ staff never fail to suprise me.", Dumbledore said warmly. Minato smiled at the man. 'I can see why Hokage-sama is such good friends with him. They're a lot a like.'

"Well now Namikaze-san, I believe you need to be shown to your new quarters? I'll have Mr. Filch escort you.", said Dumbledore. "Argus! Will you please show our new Professor where he will be staying?"

The man named Argus Filch who had been petting his cat while heading for one of the doors leading out of the Great Hall, turned and sneered slightly.

"Yes, Headmaster.", said Filch dully as he motioned for Minato to follow him.

"Good luck Namikaze-san.", said Dumbledore cheerfully as Minato was being led out of the hall. Minato waved in response.

'My friend, you might need it', thought Dumbledore as he began to walk to his own living quarters.

**(With Harry and co.)**

"Blimey can you believe that they're going to allow some underage kid to enter the Tournament?", said Ron. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes. Ron and his brothers had not been able to stop talking about the new Professor's student and his special privledges ever since they had left the Great Hall.

"I know!", proclaimed George, his voice full of indignance. "Fred and I are almost of age and they're just going to let some kid from a foreign country just up and enter because their schooling system is a little different!"

"Yeah!", said Fred in agreement with his twin. "I'll bet the squirt will lose miserably. Probably go back crying!" His brothers nodded. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I doubt that Dumbledore or the Ministry would even consider entering someone who wasn't of age into the Tournament.", said Hermione.

"Hermione's right. Besides, I wonder if what Professor Namikaze will teach us will be a part of what they learn. I mean if his student is able to enter the Tournament I wonder what he's able to do or what we'll be learning."

At these statements the Weasley's as well as some other Gryfindors became rather excited at the prospect of having advanced magic classes.

"I wonder how exactly something like practical defense can be enhanced by magic", said Hermione thoughtfully."The only thing that I can think of is wandless magic and I'm not entirely sure if it's possible to control something as unstable as that."

"Whatever Hermione.", said Ron while rolling his eyes."I'm sure that whatever we'll be learning will be awesome if his student is able to enter the Tournament.", he said with slightly less jealousy now that he was able to learn the same things as the mystery student.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired and we can find out what his class is about tomorrow.", said Harry trying to keep the peace as he saw Hermione's temper flare slightly. His two friends nodded and Hermione ascended the steps to the girl's dormitory while waving her farewell. Ron and Harry made their way up to the boy's dormitory. They finally got ready for bed with the rest of their dorm and slid int their beds, where someone, a house-elf, no doubt, had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

"I might go in for it, you know," Ron said sleepily through the darkness, "if Fred and George find out how to...the tournament...you never know, do you?"

"S'pose not...", replied Harry sleepily, while picturing himself as Hogwarts Champion in his mind's eye. Harry grinned into his pillow and found that he couldn't wait until classes with the new Professor started.

**(With Minato)**

After Filch, the caretaker of the school had left him after showing him to the door of his classroom and quickly walking off while mumbling to his cat. Minato shook his head at the strange scene and walked into his classroom. The class was made of stone like everyother room in the castle, but was rather decent in size. There were rows of desks similar to those that could be found in the Academy in Konoha and a blackboard was in the front of the classroom. Minato grinned and walked to the other side of the room where another door was, he assumed that it was the entrance to his office and/or 'living area'.

Minato opened the door and found that on the other side was somehing very similar to the apartment that he had at home, although slightly larger. On his right was a cozy looking couch against the wall with a low coffee table placed in front of it. He even had a little bamboo plant on one side of the couch. Directly across from him were sliding doors that looked as if they led to his bedroom if his backpack being placed on the front of the door was any indication. To his left was a kitchen/dining area that also had a Japanese style to it. Tatami mats had been placed on the floor to serve as a seperation from the living room hardwood floor. The table was also rather low.

Minato walked to the sliding doors and picked up his bag and opened one door to walk into his bedroom. In the middle of the room was a normal raised bed and on the right side of the room, half empty book shelves had been placed. Minato placed his bag down on the dresser and looked at the note that had been placed on one of the shelves. When he picked it up it read:

_I thought these books might help you continue your study of magic._

_-Dumbledore_

Minato chuckled as he set the note down back down on one of the empty shelves. He would look at these tomorrow, at the moment he had a lesson to plan. Minato gave a slightly mischevious smirk at the thought of what he would 'teach' if he had that group of Slytherins in his class tomorrow. In the mean time he began to unpack some of things he might need for his classes tomorrow as well as his clothes and other personal items.

After the mild unpacking session Minato had gotten dressed in his night wear and slipped between the covers sleepily.

'I wonder what Kakashi-kun is up to', was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alright, I'm not dead! I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other's, but it was either that or waiting even longer. **_

_**Anyway, I hope that you nejoyed this chapter even though it was kinda filler-ish.**_

_**Minato is gonna have his first classes tomorrow though, isn't that gonna be exciting?**_

_**Remember to review you lazy bastards.**_

_**I think that's all. Ja ne!**_


	7. The First Class

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Hello to all my faithful slaves...ahem...I mean readers! Here is the next chapter to the wonderfully fabulous HP/Naruto crossover fic!**_

_**Sorry that it took so long, however for those who did not notice I have finally managed to replace the chapter 4 sub. with the actual chapter. Go on and read it if you like. Personally it's one of my favorites. **_

_**Anyway, sorry again for making you wait, but all my computers hate me as I might have previously stated and the new one that I'm on now doesn't even have internet...grr...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We stretch out both of our arms..._

_Pass through the clouds..._

_Even though we touched the Moon and Mars..._

_We still cannot touch the truth_

**-Bleach Vol. 10**

The next morning Minato woke up at around five and found the schedule for his classes placed on the table in the living room area. The schedule displayed which classes he would be teaching Monday through Friday. The class year and class houses were also listed. As Minato scanned his schedule for the day, he saw that his second afternoon class was a fourth year class with the Gryfindors and..._the Slytherins_. Minato gave the peice of paper an evil grin. Oh, today would be _fun._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Today's not bad...outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it, we're still with the Slytherins..."

"Divination first thing in the afternoon," Harry groaned, though he continued down the list to the class that was listed after that. "But hey! We have 'Self-Defense' with Professor Namikaze right after that!" At this Hermione stopped buttering her toast and took the schedule from Harry to look for herself.

"Blimey! Already!" exclaimed Ron sounding excitited. "Excellent! Best get as many lessons in before the Tournament!" Harry nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Hermione, however, frowned.

"Yes...well, it'll probably be pretty interesting, but look at who we have it with," Hermione said while pointing at the writing under the class name. Ron and Harry groaned.

"Why! Why are we always with the Slytherins?", Ron moaned as he looked at the sky as if seeking an answer to his torment.

"Having Malfoy in our classes for practically half the day and Trelawney for any amount of it probably does count as divine punishment for something that we did in a past life," Harry agreed.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. I don't like Malfoy _or_ Trelawney any more than you do, but you don't see me complaining about something we can't change do you?" said Hermione as she went back to reading her Arthimancy book. Ron made a face at her and began sullenly eating his breakfast.

There probably was no point in complaining over the classes, but Harry still thought it was still a lousy way to start the week off even if they did get to see what this new 'self-defense' class was all about before most people.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato finished with his second morning class and sighed as he watched the rest of his worn out students go through the doors. Well, the seventh and fifth years were doing well enough for cilivians Minato supposed. His youngest class, the fourth years, was later in the afternoon after a free period for himself after lunch.

'Good,' Minato thought cheerfully. 'This gives me plenty of time to prepare.'

Minato chuckled as he brought out the kunais that he had been saving for this class. After all, what was 'self-defense' with out anything to defend yourself with? He'd make sure no harm actually came to the little buggers, but it sure would be fun to watch them try to use them he thought with a laugh.

'These people rely too much on their wands,' Minato thought. 'In a fight they would be useless if it got knocked out of their hands.'

After he had gone through some of the books Dumbledore had given him on wizard dueling Minato had deduced that a wizards strategy going into battle was to fire as many curses as possible at your enemy and if you lost your wand you were pretty much screwed. All in all Minato thought it was a poor way to be fighting. Hopefully he'd be able to convince the future wizarding generation to have a little more common sense.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sighed as they finally made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Herbology went smoothly enough and although malfoy was still being a git to Hagrid and the rest of them in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry groaned at the thought of his afternoon classes.

_'Professor Trelawney first thing and then another class with the Slytherins! How could a monday get any worse?', _Harry thought as he sat down with Ron and Hermione. The both of them were currently ignoring him in favor of arguing amongst themselves.

'_Although I wonder what Professor Namikaze's class will be like'_, Harry thought as he pictured the strange professor in his mind. He wasn't exactly like most teachers, but he seemed nice enough.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several crashes were heard from the next room and the occupants of the classroom jumped slightly. The golden trio looked at each other and looked at the door that probably led to the new professors office. The silence that had hung over the classroom ended with a few more bangs from the other side of the door and the other students began to whisper amongst themselves. Suddenly the door opened and a man with several boxes in his arms walked through the door. You could only tell that it was the new professor because of the spiky hair that was visible from above the top box. The new professor kicked the door shut and then made his way to the desk at the front of the classroom.

After he deposited the boxes on the desk Minato gave a sigh of relief and turned to great his new class.

"Good afternoon everybody!" said the blonde with a cheerful smile that lit up his whole face.

Several of the students answered with their own 'good afternoons', but most of them were in slight shock at the rather unconventional way the new teacher was beginning the class. With the exception of some of the girls who were swooning over their new, foreign, and handsome professor since they hadn't had a good chance to look at him last night.

"I hope you've all had a great day so far," Minato said. "And welcome to the new Self-Defense course! Are there any questions?" Minato heard someone scoff from the back of the room.

"Do we have any questions? How about why are we even taking this stupid class?" said the voice from the back of the room who turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Minato looked at the blonde and his smile turned into a light smirk.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there. You wanted to know why you're going to be taking this class?" Minato asked in a conversational tone and then he dissapeared.

The entire class gasped and Minato's voice could be heard from the back of the room.

"You're taking this class because a wizards battle strategy here is that if you lose your wand you can no longer fight and even if you do have it, it's practically child's play to incapacitate you. Don't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Minato said as he held a kunai to the young Slytherin's throat from behind. Malfoy gulped as he tried to pull away from the very sharp object being held at his neck.

"W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" Malfoy stuttered as he began to squirm in captivity.

"I'm trying to make a point," Minato smiled and held the kunai a little closer to his prisoner's neck. "Wizards are much to reliant on there wands and that could get you killed one day. I am here to rectify that." Minato removed the kunai from Malfoy's throat and sttod up straight. Seeing that he had the class's undivided attention he addressed them next.

"You won't need any textbooks here what I'm going to teach you will be taught in two parts," Minato begun as he walked towards the front of the room once again. "Part one is the physical aspect of the class. This will take place mostly outside. The other part is the magical aspect of the course and that will take place in the classroom, although on occassion I might teach a lesson outside if the weather is nice enough. Today I thought we'd start off outside to make it a interesting first day. Any more questions?" Minato asked as he sat on his desk to face the class. The class was mostly unresponsive and Minato sweatdropped.

'_Maybe threatening the blonde kid was a little too much for them?'_, Minato thought, but he was brought out of his musings when he saw that one of his new students had raised their hands. He smiled at the brave young girl.

"Yes? What's your name?" Minato asked brightly.

"Umm...Hermione Granger, Professor Namikaze. I just wanted to ask...that is if you don't mind...how exactly can magic be applied to physical fighting?", Hermione asked timidly.

Minato chuckled and said,"That's a good question, but do you mind waiting until the next class? Before we can actually get into the magical application part I need to see how physically fit you all are"

"But, Professor, what does that have to do with the magical application?" asked Hermione, her voice confused.

"I'll explain later," Minato assured her. "All right then, if there are no more questions besides that one, let's go outside!" Minato picked up one of the boxes on his desk.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy would you mind getting the rest?" Minato inquired with a smirk and gestured towards the rest of the boxes. Malfoy, still in slight shock, simply nodded and scrambled through the students to make his way towards the desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay! I'm not dead! Sorry everybody for taking so long, but for those of you who didn't check I replaced the author's note for chapter four with the real chapter. If you wanna go read it you can, but if you don't it's not really a big deal. Personally it's my favorite chapter, but that's just me.**_

_**Anyway, that's it! REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!**_


	8. The Bells

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Hola chicos. This is the new chapter and I hope that you enjoy it!**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_Life sucks, and then you die._

Minato smirked as the class talked quietly amongst themselves as they all walked into the Quidditch arena. He put his box down near the entrance of the field and motioned for the out of breath Slytherin to do the same.

"Wow, you really are out of shape!", Minato exclaimed with a slightly sadistic smile. "You might have to come for some extra 'training' sessions to work on that."

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the suggestion and he involuntarily whimpered. Minato was laughing hysterically on the inside and decided that he had to stop tormenting the kid and get back to teaching his class.

"All right everyone! Gather around me for a second!", Minato yelled to the class. They all stopped whatever they were doing to crowd around their new Professor wondering what they were going to be learning exactly.

"Now today we'll be starting off with 5 laps around the field", Minato began. The mass of groaning coming from the young witches and wizards around him made him grin.

"Once everyone is done with that we'll get started on the real lesson okay?", Minato continued his "I'm-a-cheerful-idiot" smile, even though they were all giving him nasty glares.

"So what are you waiting for? Get started", Minato waved them off and the class reluctantly began their laps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato nodded in approval at his new students after the last of the them returned huffing and puffing to the area around their teacher.

'Not too bad', thought Minato as he looked at the time on his watch. 'They did 2 minutes better than my last class'

"All right everyone, good job!", Minato yelled cheerfully to the tired witches and wizards. "Next class we'll be doing our laps after our first lesson in the classroom. You should probably prepare before class and wear some less restrictive clothing. Now we'll be starting the next part of today's training exercise." The students groaned and the last few that had remained standing sat down for the rest of the explanation. Minato looked at the class circled around him in an assessing manner for a few moments before he started.

"For your next test, I will split you off into groups of three. Then I will make clones of myself so that there will be one of me for each group", Minato began as he started counting and grouping the students together in his mind, however he didn't notice the weird looks that he was getting from his new students. Hermione, predicatively, was the one to raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss...Granger, right?", Minato asked politely.

"Yes, Professor. Um, did you say clone yourself?", she asked curiously and with less timidness than she had when they were in the classroom.

"Yeah. So?", Minato replied cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"But Professor that just isn't possible!", Hermione protested, flabbergasted at the thought that the new professor thought that he could _clone_ himself. "I mean it's possible to take on the physical appearance of another person, even _that_ is ridiculously hard, but it just isn't possible to clone yourself!" Some of the students nodded as well, although they probably weren't as well read as Hermione about the issue. Minato gave them all a surprised look.

"You mean you guys can't create illusions of yourself? I mean making a solid clone is pretty advanced, but it's not impossible. And changing your appearance isn't difficult at all. Most 11 and 12 year olds can do it in Konoha...", Minato said rubbing his chin thoughtfully as the rest of his class gaped at him. Malfoy stupidly spoke up for them.

"Well if it's so easy why don't you show us?", Malfoy sneered. Minato gave him a look that said "You-still-haven't-learned-to-shut-up-have-you?" which did effectively shut him up although the defiant glare didn't leave his eyes. So Minato shrugged and his fingers fell into the hand sign of a cross.

"Kage bushin no jutsu", Minato said calmly and several of the students gasped as a large puff of smoke appeared next to Minato. When the smoke cleared their were even more gasps as they saw another Minato standing there, waving cheerfully at them. Hermione was stark white with shock and her mouth didn't seem to be able to make proper words. Ron, who was also very impressed, gave Hermione a cheeky grin.

"What was that you said about impossible Hermione?", Ron snickered at his friend as she turned her head to glare at him.

"Wow", said Harry softly in awe as Minato began to pat his clone on the back to prove that he was real.

"Anyway", Minato continued. "Once I split you up into groups of three and send you off with one of my clones, it'll be your job to..." Minato trailed of to increase the suspense of the moment and inwardly grinned as he saw the bodies of his new students subconsciously lean forwards to hear his next words.

"Capture two bells!", Minato finished with a smile. Sweatdrops anyone?

"Bells?" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Yes, Mr....."

"Ron Weasley", Ron supplied.

"Then, yes, Mr. Weasley. Bells", Minato affirmed.

"But-, But-", Ron began to splutter.

"No buts!", Minato said happily while waving his finger at him. "It will be the groups job to capture the two bells from my clone." The clone in question held up two bells and jingled them at the class merrily. "Those who manage to capture a bell will pass for the day while those who don't will fail and will have to do extra laps after class." Cue shocked and enraged faces and voices. Some were in shock at how stupid this all sounded, some were enraged that they might have to do some more of those nasty laps, and others were just plain shocked and enraged that they let this nut job actually teach a class.

"But Professor!" Harry piped in. Minato turned his attention to him.

"Yes Mr....?", Minato inquired.

"Um... Harry Potter, sir." Harry said although he almost forgot what he was going to say since he had never before met a teacher who didn't already know who he was (not including Professor Binns).

"Okay, Mr. Potter. You have a question?", Minato asked as he glared at the other students to quiet down.

"You said that only those who caught a bell would pass, but there are only two bells and there are three people on each team", Harry said. Low murmuring was heard at this revelation and the other witches and wizards began wondering at this dilemma as well.

"You heard me correctly. That means at least 33% of you will definitely fail in this class or more", Minato said pleased that Harry had brought it up. Cue more screams of outrage. This time Minato was less patient.

"Enough!", Minato yelled, holding up his hands. "That's the way it is. Those who are good enough will get a bell and pass. Those who can't will fail and face the penalty. Now, when retrieving the bells you are allowed to use any method that you deem fit short of anything that's illegal, understood?", Minato reasoned. The students grumbled a bit, but they perked up when they heard that they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to get the bells. Suddenly several of them felt much more confident.

"I'll warn you however, that where I'm from, I'm considered one of the fastest and most powerful in my country and the surrounding ones as well. If you do not attack me with the intent to kill you will not have any chance whatsoever of capturing a bell. Is that clear?", Minato informed them menacingly. The group of adolescents shivered slightly at the out-of-character killing intent that came out of the normally obnoxiously cheerful professor. Needless to so they all nodded with more force that was probably necessary.

"Good!", Minato smiled at them and the menacing aura disappeared quickly. "Hmmm...now to make the teams...how about this. I'll allow you to make up your own teams" The students breathed sighs of relief. "However, there must be at least one Gryffindor or Slytherin on each team." Geez, how many times can these kids be morally outraged in one day?

"What!?" Several unidentified students articulated.

"Do any of you have a problem with that", Minato said with the dreaded menacing aura. They all shook their heads in fear. "Good!", Minato chirped. More sweatdrops were created due to their insane professor's constant mood swings.

"There should be 10 groups, you have...", Minato looked at the new watch he had gotten a couple of days before. "5 minutes to decide."

Gryffindor and Slytherins moved to opposite sides and stared at each other for some time as Minato cheerfully started to retrieve the boxes by the exit/entrance. When he came back with the first couple of boxes he looked at the two houses facing each other and chirped at them pleasantly "Four minutes!" Many of the students panicked, remembering the mood swings and began to make their way over to the other side to grab a student from the other house to put into their group.

After the five minutes were up all ten groups were unhappily assembled in a line in front of their teacher who was humming as he set up the remaining boxes in a row.

"All right then!", Minato cheered looking at how well they did. It seemed Hermione paired up with Patel from Gryffindor and the Parkinson girl from Slytherin. Her other two friends, Ron and Harry, were standing miserably next to an equally unhappy black Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Malfoy and one of his goons, Crabs(?), was standing with a decidedly pale and nervous looking round boy whose name Minato couldn't quite remember, Longpants? No... The other goon and two Gryffindor boys, Dean and...Seamoose? stood as far as away as possible from each other as they could while still being able to be called a group. Minato nodded in approval at most of them.

"Now! In these boxes are other weapons that you'll be allowed to use against 'me' when you _attempt_ to capture the bells." Minato tipped over each of the opened boxes with his foot as he named what was in each one. "Here are some kunai, shiruken, smoke bombs, wire, and some other weapons I thought you might be able to use" Minato explained to the dumbfounded crowd.

"W-w-w-why d-do we n-need w-w-weapons, s-s-sir?", the round looking Gryffindor boy asked nervously eyes his two other partners who were eyeing him cruelly gleeful gazes.

"Well, like I said before, in a real duel it would be pathetically easy to disarm you with any of these weapons. You can use your wands, but try to be creative and I might not be so hard on you when you fail." Minato smirked cheekily.

"However", Minato said with a rather hard voice." These weapons are to be used against my clones. If I see, or even suspect, that anyone is using them on one of their classmates they will automatically fail, their house will be docked 50 points, and you will be doing laps until after dinnertime. Is that understood?" The students all nodded deciding that the punishment eliminated any desire they might have had to use one of those sharp knives on anyone in the opposite house.

"Okay, Kage bushin no jutsu!", Minato said and nine more clones appeared to join the first one to taunt the students with the happily ringing bells. "My clones will lead you into an area of the field after you pick your weapons and you'll begin when they say start okay? Begin!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(Sometime later)**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato watched each of the teams try and take on his clones. Then he laughed for the hundredth time as he watched the Weasley kid use his last smoke bomb to try and confuse the clone so Harry could try and snatch the bells again. Well they were good at working together, but they entirely left out the other boy who was throwing spell after spell at 'him' when the other two failed. If only they planned it out a little bit...

Malfoy's team was a complete disaster he noticed with a wince. Looked like they kept trying to use Neville (He finally remembered his name) as bait while he pleaded with them to have mercy as he tried to run away. 'Poor kid', Minato thought. 'Well, at least this gives me a reason to shove some more "manners" onto that Malfoy brat' He thought smirking with sadistic glee. 'Oh no...' Minato thought with horror as he realized what he was thinking. 'I'm turning into Ibiki-kun'

Hermione's team was doing well. It seemed that the Parkinson girl was reluctant to work with them at first, but after some time the two other girls managed to beat some sense into her and they were getting pretty close to capturing the bells. Minato smiled as he saw the trap his clone had gotten himself into. 'Well, then looks like Hermione's team lived up to my expectations.'

The team with Malfoy's other goon and the two Gryffindors had been disqualified immediately as they had started to attack each other while disregarding the clone completely. 'At least they did it with wands and not the kunai' Minato thought as he glared at the pathetic excuse for a team that was tied up and sulking behind him.

The other teams weren't doing much better or much worse, but they were out of time by now anyway. Minato stood up and whistled sharply. His clones stopped what they were doing and saluted as they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"All right everyone! Come back!" he shouted at his thoroughly exhausted students. "And quickly!"

As everyone filed into a straight line in front of him he assessed their wounds and decided that they were all still in relatively good condition.

"Did any of you even pause to think about what the purpose of this test was?", Minato said in a flat and reprimanding tone. Several of them winced knowing that they would probably be running laps for the rest of their lives.

"All of you are spoiled brats!" Minato continued. "Did you ever even wonder why I put you into teams?" Minato got a lot of blank stares and he glared at them.

"Teamwork!" He shouted at them and understanding was shocked into them as they looked at each other. "Except for Miss Granger's team, you all worked against each other when you could have been able to take the bells from me if you had worked together."

"How were we supposed to know!", Malfoy yelled angrily. "If you wanted us to work together how come there are only two bells?" Minato sighed.

"This test is _designed_ to make you fight against each other. However, it's also set up so that some of you might set aside your personal interests and work with your team for the good of all", Minato informed them. They all looked guilty and even Malfoy stayed silent.

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourselves. In the future you might also have to work with people you don't like whether in a combative situation or otherwise. Well, tough. Sometimes life happens, but instead you all decided to hold onto your petty grudges and notions of superiority over each other. All of you aren't better or worse as any other person in the world and it's about time you got over yourselves!" They all looked stunned Minato noted with satisfaction. 'Good, there's too much dissention between everyone here at this school. Maybe this will help a little.'

"Now then. Except for Hermione's team let's get started on those laps!"

_***GRRRROOOAAANNNN***_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**(Later at Dinner)**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, little brother. How was your first day with that Namikaze guy?" said George as he put his arm around his brother. "Ron?", George said when he didn't answer.

Ron looked at him and simply whimpered. Fred sat down next to his twin and looked at the other's who looked just as comatose.

"And where are Seamus and Dean?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tada! El chapter is done! I know I'm amazing right? **_

_**Anyways I hoped you liked it and just to let you Kakashi fans know, he'll probably show up in the chapter after the next one. So don't worry! **_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW or else I'll RIP out your SPINE and give it back to you as an ENEMA. n.n 'kay?**_


	9. Crossing the Rubicon

**__**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing.

(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)

Okay then, let's see...Minato-san just got done with torturing them, yes?

Well, On with the show then! I bet you guys are wondering what will happen next right? :D

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Few people understand the psychology of the highway traffic cop. Your average speeder will immediately panic and pull over to side. This is wrong. This will_

_arouse contempt in the cop-heart. Make the bastard chase you. He will follow."_

_-_**Hunter Thompson (aka The Doctor)**

Kakashi laughed as he read the next book from the magical world his sensei had been sent to. Currently the book that he was skimming through was about assorted common and uncommon animals that could be found in the magical world. The book was called...Kakashi looked at the title...Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander.

Some of the creatures had the weirdest names too, like Billywig and Dugbog. Others though gave some conformation on some creatures he would have preferred to stay ignorant to, like vampires, werewolves, and giant poisonous snakes. He shivered at the thought of some of the creatures he read about, but he figured he might as well have some knowledge about them. Especially since he didn't know what the wizards were going to throw at him in the tournament.

Kakashi quickly finished Fantastic Beasts and picked up one of the books on herbology next. He had already read through all the Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions books that the Hokage's 'friend' Dumbledore had sent. He figured that those were the most important subjects and he used his sharingan to speed read and memorize all the information. Although seeing that he couldn't use the sharingan for too long it took a little longer than he thought it would. It was already the beginning of October and he would have to go to the 'wizarding world' pretty soon. First to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts where he would be arriving with the rest of the foreign students to participate in the Tournament.

Kakashi was actually looking forwards to getting his wand. He wanted to try out all the spells and charms he had memorized, but until then he'd just have to entertain himself with the extra books that was sent along with the reading material that made up the core curriculum for the seven years at Hogwarts.

Kakashi put a book mark into the herbology book and looked out the window of his flat.

'Hmm...looks like its later than I thought it was,' thought Kakashi as he shut his sharingan eye. 'I guess I have studied enough for the day'

Kakashi placed the book on top of his 'currently reading' pile and stretched his muscles out a bit before collecting his training gear. After doing nothing but reading all day Kakashi always felt the need catch up a little by having a few intense training sessions before finally falling asleep.

'After all I wouldn't want to fall out of shape before I meet up with Sensei again,' thought Kakashi. 'That would be waaay too embarrassing.'

Just as Kakashi was about to make his way out the door he tensed when he heard the flapping of wings and quickly put his things back down and pulled out a kunai. He looked suspiciously out the window with the kunai raised in front of him, but his eyes widened in surprise when all he saw was a large barn owl sitting on a nearby tree branch that was giving him a rather threatening and indignant look. Kakashi looked down at his kunai and put it down quickly, chuckling as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Gomen, gomen" Kakashi apologized as he made room for the bird to climb onto the window sill. The supposed nocturnal animal gave a self-important fluff to his feathers, but took the offer of hospitality from the young shinobi. As soon as he made himself comfortable he stuck out his leg in a regal manner.

"Uh...Right," Kakashi said as he quickly made his way to take the message. After the indignant squawk that came from the bird the first time he tried to untie the letter, Kakashi figured owls weren't as tough as ninja falcons and proceeded to untie the letter more gently, for the sake of his fingers.

"Thank-you," Kakashi said to the ornery bird and sweatdropped as the animal ignored him and began to groom himself.

'Whatever,' he thought as he opened up the letter.

Dear Kakashi, 8 October 19XX

Hey Kakashi-kun! It's been a while hasn't it! :D

Just wondering how you were doing and how far along in studying you are. You're going to be coming soon, so I can't wait to see what you've learned. I haven't had as much time as you to study magic. : (

Anyway, Life over here is pretty good. The students are ridiculously out of shape here and it's taking a long time to build up their stamina so it might be a while until they can actually perform any jutsu's. Although some students are doing better than others.

Guess what! I gave the bell test to my classes and one team actually passed! That's pretty amazing right? I mean even you couldn't actually pass the bell test.

Kakashi's eyebrow gave a violent twitch as he read that line.

So all in all I'd say that things are going pretty well. I haven't managed to find anyone in Hogwarts that's an actual threat although I have my suspicions. We'll discuss it when you get to the castle. It might be best to observe the incoming foreign students as well. I hear the Headmaster from one of the schools used to work for their "Dark Lord" allegedly.

I guess I'll see you soon then, Kashi-kun! Make me proud!

Your absolute favorite sensei,

Minato Namikaze

Kakashi sighed and shook his head as closed up the letter. Well, at least his sensei was having a good time. Although he had a bad feeling that everything would start as soon as he got there. I mean when has life ever tried to make things easy for him? Kakashi was startled out of his musings by a loud squawk and turned exasperatedly to the stuck up bird on his window sill.

"All right, all right," He said as he got out some bird food he normally saved for when he got messages from falcons. "I'm coming"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato sighed as he put his head in his hand and watched the students work from his front desk. The past few weeks has passed relatively quickly although not uneventfully. He smiled when he remembered the "punishment" that Professor Moody had inflicted on the loud Malfoy brat on the first day when he had the gall to embarrass Weasley right after he got finished with the punishment laps from his own class. The subsequent classes went in a less extreme manner as the first class, and Hermione was pleased to know that there was a lot of studying involved that went along with all the physical work.

Since Minato didn't have any official text books to hand out, he gave them most of the information about chakra and how it worked as opposed to magic in the first half of the class and then during the second half they went outside to work on their stamina. Minato had to admit that some of his classes showed promise and had made more progress than he thought they would. He was actually thinking of letting some of the more advanced students work on chakra manipulation if they kept up the good work. But...he didn't want to get too ahead of himself. He couldn't always be blessed with students like Kakashi.

Minato then thought about his 'mission'. Although he was having a nice time, he had been sent to the school for a reason. Dumbledore had been pretty good so far with keeping him updated on any issues that occurred in the wizarding world and nothing really looked too suspicious. However, with all the excitement and public attention the school would be getting pretty soon, Minato was sure that something was bound to happen. Especially when he heard that the Headmaster from one of the schools, Durmstrang?, was a former 'death eater'. Minato narrowed his eyes as he wondered what Dumbledore was thinking letting a man like that on to school grounds and sighed. Sarutobi's friend was too trusting. Minato looked up at his class, that was beginning to talk amongst themselves, and stretched since it seemed that they were done with the little quiz he gave them to make sure that they were learning everything properly.

"All right, everyone," Minato called out to the class to quiet them down. "If you're done with your quiz, quietly come up here and place your paper on my desk. Copy down the homework assignment on the black board and then you can leave. Quietly. For those of you who are not done you still have some more time."

Some of the students, who had been panicking when they saw many of their classmates get up and leave, gave their teacher a grateful look and hurried to finish up. Minato chuckled and relaxed in his chair. He knew that many of the teachers had been giving his students piles of work in preparation for some standardized testing and he sympathized with them. After all they didn't have to take his class and there wasn't any big test that was going to be given at the end of the year, so his work load was a lot less than what his colleagues had been handing out the past few weeks.

The majority of his students had left the classroom. Malfoy giving him a carefully hidden dirty look as he walked by, Minato smirked at the balls that kid had. Although the smirk quickly went away when he saw Hermione and Ron lingering by the door. He frowned towards the students them thoughtfully. It seemed that only Harry and Neville were left finishing up. Neville seemed to have given up hope and was simply circling answers, but Harry was more distracted and it showed. Minato had been noticed it in the past few weeks, but it only seemed to be growing more noticeable. Finally Neville gave up and handed in his paper, giving Minato a defeated look that cheered up a little when Minato smiled at him. The practical defense class wasn't Neville's best class by far, but the teacher was definitely one of the nicest professors he had ever had.

Minato watched as Neville left the classroom, passing by two-thirds of what he had dubbed in his mind "Team 5". It was actually kind of funny how they had naturally split themselves into groups they would have been put into had they been actual genin and Minato thought that they deserved the title. Minato waved the two at the door on to go to dinner and reluctantly they left their friend behind. Minato walked over to one of his more promising students and he realized that Harry had been reading the same question for the past few minutes. Minato sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry jumped slightly and looked up at his professor and then around the room.

"Oh!", Harry gave a small sound of shock at being the only one left in the room without his noticing. He hurriedly scribbled down some answers that Minato could tell from where he was standing probably wasn't right, and grabbed his bags as well as his quiz to place on his desk.

"Harry," Minato called out. Harry turned around and looked at his Professor sheepishly. "Is there anything bothering you?" Minato asked expectantly while asking the question that had a rather obvious answer.

Harry felt himself startle again at the unwanted question and he fidgeted in place a bit. He desperately wanted to tell someone his concerns about Sirius' well-being ever since he had told Harry he was coming back to see him, but he doubted that he could tell his new teacher that he was in contact with a prison escapee and expect him to understand.

"Err...no, sir. Not really," Harry said after a while knowing full well that they both knew he was lying. Minato sighed and figured that it wouldn't be wise to pry.

"All right then," Minato said as he rubbed the back of his thoughtfully. "But remember if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm available, okay?" Minato said with his easy smile. Harry smiled back and rushed to put the paper onto the front desk.

"I will, Professor," he said as he ran out the door to catch up with his friends. Minato shook his head and walked towards his desk to collect the quizzes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry rubbed his head as he made his way towards the Great Hall. He had to stop spacing out. Even though Sirius hadn't sent a reply yet that didn't mean that anything had happened to him or anything. Harry sighed and he tried not to think about it.

When he arrived in the entrance hall, Harry found Ron and Hermione along with a large crowd of students congregating around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. When Harry reached the two of them, he asked what was going on.

"I dunno. Let me check," said Ron. Since he was the tallest of the three he stood on his tiptoes to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:

****

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG

AS WELL AS THE STUDENT OF PROFESSOR NAMIKAZE WILL BE

ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER.

LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY---

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WLL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR

DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO

GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST

"Only about a week away!" said Ernie Macmillian of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him...."  
"Cedric?" said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," said Harry, "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student- and he's a prefect."

She spoke as though this settled the matter.

"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ron scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

Harry smiled as the two continued to argue and for once he found that excitement for once overrode any feelings of anxiety about his godfather. He couldn't wait for the tournament.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

****

_All righty. Sorry, it seemed like it wasn't that long ago that I updated this story, but when I checked it turned out I haven't updated since January. Umm...oops?_

_Anyway, for those of you bitching about Kakashi not being in the story, there he is! And the beginning of the next chapter will be Kakashi making his way to Diagon Alley. That'll be fun to write. :D_

_I hope this chapter wasn't to boring or anything. For some reason it just felt wordy, but whatever. And please excuse my blatant copying from the book. I just want to make it as authentic as possible._

_Okay, kiddies! REVIEW or ELSE!_


	10. Twelve Tone Rendezvous

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Alas! I am ill! I can't feel anything, but the horrible aching in my throat and the terrible numbness in my limbs. Oh! WOE! WOE is ME!**_

_**Anyway, now that I got that over with enjoy the chapter!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_The King gallops_

_Shaking free from the shadow,_

_Beating the armor,_

_Kicking about the bones,_

_Slurping the flesh and blood._

_The creaking increases, _

_Smashing the heart,_

_He walks alone_

_Towards the faraway other side. _

**-Bleach Poem 32**

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the memorial stone one last time before picking up his backpack. There was only 30 more minutes until he had to be at the Hokage's office...actually he had to be at the Hokage's office about an hour ago, but he had 30 more minutes until it was a little ridiculous to make the Hokage wait any longer, even for him.

"Well...this is it. I won't be here for a while so I won't be able to visit you. Don't think that I'm ignoring you or anything," Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "I'm going to actually learn how to do magic, believe it or not...heh, I bet you're jealous, right?" Kakashi gave a hollow laugh.

"Rin is still studying in the hospital, so she should be safe. I mean she can't come with me or anything, she's got that internship you know. You can't just take a break from those things for a year and expect it to still be there when you get back..." Kakashi stopped babbling and sighed.

"I'll miss her...and you...you cry baby ninja," Kakashi said to the name engraved into the heavy stone.

"Well, see you in a year...Obito," Kakashi turned around and began walking towards the Hokage tower. So what time consuming misfortune should befall him this time?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi slowly opened the door to the Hokage office and peaked his head through. The Hokage was sitting in his chair, the back of which was facing him, and he was smoking, if the giant smoke cloud was anything to go by. Kakashi walked in quietly and stood in front of the large Hokage desk. When Kakashi's presence seemed to have gone unnoticed for about a minute or two, Kakashi began to fidget and cleared his throat.

"Yo!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked worriedly when the Hokage still wasn't responding. Did the old man finally have a stroke and kick the bucket?

"Hokage-sama..." Kakashi's voice trailed off as he walked around the desk to see the Hokage sitting peacefully in his chair, pipe in mouth, with a snot bubble shrinking and expanding from his nose. It seemed the great honorable, esteemed, formidable Sandaime Hokage that knew over a thousand jutsu was taking his mid-day nap. Kakashi sweatdropped and his shoulders dropped as he took in the undignified sight of his leader.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi called out as he walked over the Sandaime's chair and shook him awake.

"Huh? What?" The Hokage shook his head and looked around sleepily before his eyes finally focused on the form of Kakashi standing over him with a face full of mild disbelief and slight shock.

"Uh...Hokage-sama...I'm here," Kakashi finished lamely while cursing whatever god that was laughing at him since he couldn't use his new excuse. It had been _good_ damn it! Maybe he'd use it later...yeah...later...

"Oh, all right then Kakashi-kun!" The Hokage gave a harrumph and turned in his chair in straightened out some of the paper on his desk in an attempt to make it look like he _hadn't _just been woken up from his mid-afternoon nap by one of his shinobi.

"You're ready to go then I take it?" Sarutobi said shrewdly as he finally took notice of the time and noticed how late Kakashi actually was. Kakashi just walked back around to the other side of the desk and nodded to the Hokage while raising one of the straps of his backpack to indicate that he was all ready to go.

"Good," the Hokage nodded as he relit his pipe and took a jar out of one of his many desk drawers. "I take it that you remember how this goes from last time, correct?"

Kakashi nodded his head and looked on in fascination at the fireplace (he still wasn't sure how the fireplace got there) that was crackling merrily. The Sandaime opened up the small clay jar and took a pinch of bright green powder from it and flung it into the fire. Kakashi's eye widened when the flames turned a brilliant green color. Sandaime watched in amusement as Kakashi stared into the fire, but decided for the sake of time to keep things moving.

"All right Kakashi, step into the fire and call out 'Diagon Alley', when you arrive at your destination you'll be in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The barman whose name is Tom, I believe will be there waiting for you. Understood?", the Hokage said taking a deep drag on his pipe as he finished and let the smoke filter out of his nostrils. Kakashi nodded and he thought for a moment that the Hokage looked pretty intimidating when he did that. Maybe that was why Asuma had started smoking...

"Yeah, I got it. Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron, Tom. No problem," Kakashi reiterated as he tightened the straps on his bag. "Goodbye, sir." Kakashi gave the Hokage a small salute. The Hokage smiled warmly at the young ninja.

"Yes, goodbye Kakashi. Remember to say 'hi' to Minato for me."

Kakashi nodded and stepped into the fire. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding when all he felt was a pleasant warmth around him and called out "Diagon Alley"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing that Kakashi felt as soon as he was flung out of the fireplace was the gritty taste of ashes in his mouth. Although how they got into his mouth when he was wearing a _mask_ was the mystery and it made Kakashi wonder why he even bothered, but we digress. Kakashi quickly pulled down the mask, spat out the ashes, and pulled the mask back all before anyone had even realized there was another occupant in the room. When Kakashi stood up and brushed some soot of his clothes he began to feel the invasive feeling of one being stared at intensely from multiple people.

Kakashi looked up and saw that his instincts were right and that almost the entire room was looking at the odd grey-haired kid in the mask that just got spat out by a fireplace. Although since the fireplace thing seemed to be a normal mode of travel he could probably cross that off the list of weird things about him. Kakashi tensed when he felt one of the people (_wizards_ he corrected himself) move towards him and he shifted into a more defensive position that relaxed slightly when he caught sight of the man.

He wasn't exactly sure what a 'barman' was, but seeing the weird guy in the apron who had a grin that was missing more than a few teeth, he figured that he was it. The barman, or Tom, put down a few drinks in front of a pair of gossiping old woman and immediately made his way for Kakashi, his grin growing with every step. Tom stopped in front of him and gave the young shinobi a jerky bow before he started to speak. And there lay the main problem. Kakashi had no idea what the hell the guy was saying. Sure, Kakashi knew that they spoke English here, and hell he _could_ read it, seeing that it would have been hard to study other wise, but this counted in another species of language all together.

Kakashi thought he heard 'Dumbledore' and 'Hogwarts' once or twice, but the man was talking so fast he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. Before the man went any further Kakashi held up his hand in hopes of getting 'Tom' to stop talking. Apparently hand gestures were universal and he quieted down looking at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi then gestured towards his mouth and made the universal 'I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-is-going-on' gesture. Tom seemed to understand and blush of embarrassment colored his face for a moment before he nodded and pulled out a long bit of wood from one of the apron pockets. Kakashi stared at it with wide-eyed curiosity when he realized it was a wand and remembered giddily that he'd be getting one soon. Tom swished it around a bit and actually said a set of words he understood. (He had read about language charms in Charms: Book 6 by Fidilus Swicks about a week ago.) Kakashi blinked when he felt a weird tingling sensation fall over his body and was startled when Tom began to speak again.

"Begging your parson, young sir. I didn't realize that you couldn't understand me," Tom chuckled a little. Kakashi realized that the reason why he couldn't understand him before was that unlike the language CD's that his sensei had of people speaking English, the English-speaking people here had different accents.

'Well...," thought Kakashi. 'I guess that makes sense.'

"It's all right," Kakashi said aloud and he brushed some more soot off of his clothes. Tom chuckled.

"Let me fix up your clothes there," Tom said and he swished the stick in his hand a second time. Kakashi looked up at him in amazement. Magic was _so cool_. Not that Kakashi would ever admit it out loud or anything, but still.

"Dumbledore left it to me to take care of you before you go off to Hogwarts," Tom informed him. Kakashi was slightly miffed that he was being 'taken care of', but since he was in a foreign country that he knew absolutely nothing about, he could let it slide just this once.

"What'll you be wanting to do first? Settle in, eat, or do you want to go to Diagon Alley straight away?" Tom asked as he motioned for Kakashi to follow him back to the bar he had been tending before Kakashi dropped in. Kakashi followed him obligingly and noticed that the occupants of the pub were already back to their conversations and were barely glancing in his direction. Kakashi guessed that weird things happened like this all the time in the wizarding world.

"Umm...I guess Diagon Alley first," Kakashi said as he sat on one of the stools. Tom picked up a glass and began wiping it thoughtfully.

"All right then," Tom said and he placed the half-clean glass down before bending down to pick up something he had underneath the bar. "Dumbledore gave me some money so that you could get whatever you might need in Diagon Alley." Tom placed a fair-sized sack onto the bar and pushed it towards Kakashi.

"That there is yours to do with what you like," Tom said. "It should be enough for the next couple of days, but if you need more just tell me." Kakashi nodded as he opened up the sack to look at the curiously shaped coins. Tom grinned when Kakashi picked one up and looked at it with a weird look on his face (or what you could see of his face).

"Yeah, the big gold ones are called galleons, the medium-size silver ones are Sickles, and the little bronze ones are called Knuts. It's 17 sickles to a galleon and 27 knuts to a sickle. Understand?" Kakashi nodded. "Good. I'll let you into Diagon Alley this time, but I recommend that you get your own wand this time so that you can let yourself in whenever you like." Kakashi didn't need to be told this twice and got up when Tom motioned for him to follow him again, but this time to the back of the pub.

Kakashi followed him out the back door and was confused when all there was, was a slightly dingy space between two shops and a plain brick wall with a bunch of trashcans in front of it. Kakashi was about to voice his confusion when he saw Tom take his wand out again and start to count bricks.

"All right now, pay attention please. Remember seven up, five across," Tom turned around and looked at him sternly. Kakashi, though still confused, nodded. Tom nodded back and tapped the brick in front of him three times. Then to Kakashi's amazement the wall just...opened up. His fingers itched to left his headband and look at it with his sharingan, but he refrained seeing that although a lot of weird things might be common in the wizarding world, sharingan eyes were not one of them.

Although if Kakashi thought that the opening to the entrance of Diagon Alley was amazing, it didn't even hold a candle to what he felt about the actual Alley. Kakashi cautiously peaked his head through the portal to get a better look around, but startled again when Tom patted him on the back.

"I'll be leaving you now, sir. Ollivander's is where you'll be wanting to go for a wand. Just keeping walking to the left and you'll find it right before Gringotts," said Tom and he left Kakashi to go back into the pub. Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what a 'Gringotts' was, but he got the 'left direction' and figured it couldn't be too far.

As he began walking down the alley he couldn't help, but wonder at all the things there. The bag he had stuffed into his pocket seemed to be calling to him as it jangled merrily with each step he took and Kakashi had to fight with himself to not take advantage of their generosity.

After some time and ogling he finally found his way to a small little shop that had Ollivanders in faded gold lettering on top of the door way. In the window there was a single wand on a faded velvet cushion and Kakashi could feel his giddiness build up more than ever before. He quickly made his way to door and let himself inside. The store was considerably dimmer and cooler than the alley outside and Kakashi looked curiously at the stacks of wands that seemed to hold the entire place together. Needless to say he was entirely unprepared when he heard someone clear their throat and he jumped in a very unshinobi-like manner.

Before him lay a creature that was as old as the Sandaime, no maybe even older. Kakashi looked at the old man in awe. The man's eyebrow twitch was almost imperceptive, as if he knew what Kakashi was thinking and Kakashi quickly schooled his expression.

"I'm here to purchase a wand," Kakashi said stoically although on the inside a mini-Kakashi was doing a dance because of how close he was to actually getting a wand. The man, Kakashi presumed, gave him an amused look.

"Well then, you have come to the right place. Hold out your wand arm." Kakashi gave the man a confused look and held out his right hand since he figured he meant his dominant arm. Kakashi blinked when a piece of measuring taped slithered out of no where and began measuring him.

"Let me see," the man hummed as he disappeared into the shelves. He reappeared several moments later with a long, thin box in hand.

"Here you are," he said as he slipped off the lid and held out what appeared to be a stick. Kakashi took the piece of wood from him wondering exactly what it was he was supposed to be doing.

"Well go on, give it a wave!" This startled Kakashi out of his stupor and he nervously waved it, but it was snatched out of his hand before he had any time to react. Which was saying something since Kakashi was...well, Kakashi. The process was repeated several more times before Ollivanders looked like he had an epiphany. He quickly went to the back of the store and came back with an old musty looking box.

"Here we are. I think this might just suit you. Elm, twelve inches, and with a rather unusual core. Normally I would have used unicorn hair for this combination and I only ever use phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs, or dragon heartstrings, but this particular core was a gift so..." Ollivanders shoved the wand into Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi was confused at first, but then he felt a tingle go up and down his spine before I fine silver mist seemed to come from the wand and shimmer in the air. Ollivanders smiled and nodded.

"Yes, for some reason I thought it might fit you. It was from a friend in Japan who had managed to survive an encounter with Ookami spirit, a silver wolf if I recall correctly. I hope you excuse me, but you remind me of the wolf in some way. I don't know why. Perhaps it's your hair," Ollivanders said in a vague and mysterious way as he rang up the price for the wand.

Kakashi couldn't help, but feel unsettled as he looked at the man. This certainly ranked high on his 'weirdest things ever' list which in the past month was filling up pretty fast.

"Right, thanks," Kakashi said and he paid the man the 8 galleons he owed him for his wand. Ollivanders accepted the money and bowed him out of the shop.

Once outside Kakashi looked at the wand in his hand curiously one more time before he stuffed it inside his side pocket with the rest of his kunai and began to make his way back down the alley.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After some vigorous shopping, Kakashi managed to buy a moderate amount of ingredients for some potions he wanted to try, a cauldron, several books, a special ink brush that spell-checked what you wrote, and a set of wizard chess. When Kakashi had first passed by the game shop he had thought nothing of the innocent chess set sitting out by the front on display. Although when he picked one of the pieces up and it began yelling at him, well, that was a different matter entirely. Kakashi didn't know why, but he had to have one. Maybe it was some long repressed childlike impulse or maybe it was the desire to one up those damn Nara's. Who knew? But Kakashi now had a talking chess set and he was ridiculously pleased. Kakashi decided he should stop spending so much time around his sensei. _Something_ was rubbing off.

Kakashi sighed as he dumped all of his stuff on the table by the door and he collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day and although he looked forwards to his nine days of freedom, a small part of him did admit that he was eager to see his sensei again. A _very _small part. Like you would need a magnifying glass. Kakashi snorted and got up to get ready for sleep. Whatever. He'd be seeing his weirdo sensei soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I am amazing aren't I? What can I say though? I like writing about Kakashi.**_

_**I think I'm getting better at writing too...hmm...well I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, until next time. **_

_**And remember to REVIEW!!**_


	11. Nice to Meet you

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

**Chapter 11: Nice to Meet You**

It was finally the morning of the thirtieth of October and when Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, he found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts house: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large H.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat near Fred and George. They had been rather secretive lately and Harry knew it would probably be a bad idea to see what they were up to. Ron, however, wasn't getting the message and tried to figure out what they were talking about. Their bickering somehow managed to include Hermione, and then conversation spontaneously turned into a righteous speech about elf rights as it had since Hermione learned about their 'abuse' here at Hogwarts. Just as Hermione got into her 'SPEW' argument the mail came. Harry looked up at once, and saw Hedwig soaring towards him. Hermione stopped talking abruptly; she and Ron watched Hedwig anxiously as she fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder, folded her wings, and held out her leg wearily.

Harry pulled off Sirius's reply and offered Hedwig his bacon rinds, which she ate gratefully. Then, checking that Fred and George were safely immersed in a discussion about the Triwizard Tournament, Harry read out the letter in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.

_Nice try, Harry._

_ I'm back in the country and well hidden. I wanted you to keep_

_ me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use _

_ Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just_

_ watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar. _

_**Sirius**_

"Why d'you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," said Hermione at once. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding...I mean, they're not even native birds, are they?"

Harry rolled up the letter and slipped it inside his robes, wondering whether he felt more or less worried about this than before. Harry thanked Hedwig and sent her on to the Owlery were she would get a good long sleep after such a long journey.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, not even in Professor Minato's morning lesson. Even he seemed a little distracted since he gave the class the day off and said they could do whatever they wanted as long as they weren't too loud and he spent the rest of the day with some scrolls and an ink brush, mumbling to himself. Harry figured he was working on something for his student, who they'd be seeing soon enough. He wondered what he'd look like. Would he look anything like their Professor or would he actually look Japanese? Needless to say that was the topic of discussion between the trio that day during classes. Potions was more bearable than usual since it was a half hour shorter and when the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower to deposit their bags and make their way back down to the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

Professor Namikaze was standing nearby and was smiling at the looks of agony on the Gryffindors faces as they were subject to the older Professor's scrutiny.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front...no pushing..."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so...not from that far away..."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate- maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they're from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quiet as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. He wish'd they'd hurry up... Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance...He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: "always the same- we can't resist showing off when we get together..."

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers-

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

Even Minato looked a little confused, seeing that he was a ninja and all, he had thought he would have been the first one to spot something, but maybe this was just a wizard thing. Then he looked up.

"_There!_" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick- or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks- was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Minato chuckled at the younger children and focused his eyes onto the ominous shape that was zooming towards them at an unsettling speed. Dennis's guess was actually the closest, Minato figured as the gigantic black shape that was skimming over the treetops of the Forbidden forest was actually a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses.

The first three rows of students had to pull back as the carriage hurtled even lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed. The horses touched down and the carriage came soon after it, bouncing upon its vast wheels.

Before Minato had a good look at the coat of arms on the door of the carriage, (he had been a bit preoccupied with watching the enormous golden horses in front of him) a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage and unfolded a set of golden steps. He then sprang back respectfully as a large, shining, high-heeled shoe emerged from the inside of the carriage- a shoe the size of a child's sled- followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman that Minato had ever seen. She was roughly the same size of Hagrid and Minato was stupefied to find that there was more Hagrid's in the world.

The woman had a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

Minato shook his head in slight amazement as Dumbledore and the woman who was now identified as 'Madame Maxime' began to talk. He looked around the grounds and noted idly the small mass of students standing in Madame Maxime's shadow. They were shivering, seeing as it looked like their clothing was made for warmer weather, and it wasn't long until Madame Maxime left her horses in the care of the Hagrid and lead her students past the Hogwarts crowd and up the stone steps.

Although the arrival of Beauxbatons was certainly interesting, Minato was more interested in seeing the Durmstrang crowd. Not for their opening appearance, but more for the Headmaster's reputation. Minato narrowed his eyes as he thought about when he heard that the Durmstrang Headmaster had once been a follower of the dark lord that Dumbledore was currently paying him to keep away from his students. He didn't agree with Dumbledore's choices, but he figured their wasn't much either he or Dumbledore could do about it, seeing that Dumbledore couldn't choose the people who participated in the Triwizard tournament. He supposed he'd have to take a leaf out of Moody's book and be extra 'vigilant'.

They stood on the grounds for a few moments waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most were looking to the sky, although after a few minutes the silence was broken by a loud and oddly eerie noise that was drifting toward them out of the darkness. It was a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbend...

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position on top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water- except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance seemed to be taking place at the center and pretty soon a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool that had formed on the surface of the lake...and then Minato saw some rigging...

Minato sweatdropped as he realized it was a large, almost skeletal ship rising out of the water.

'_What is it with these wizards?'_ thought Minato incredulously. '_Is this like a favorite past time? Let's see who can find the weirdest way to get from one place to another?'_

Minato shook his head, but sobered immediately when the thud of a plank could be heard being lowered onto the bank. People began to disembark and in contrast to the students from Beauxbatons, the Durmstrang delegated seemed to be wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort; sleek and silver, like his hair.

Minato narrowed his eyes slightly was he watched Dumbledore and the man called Karkaroff shake hands. Karkaroff was tall and then like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he smiled his teeth were yellow and the smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. Minato sighed and went to follow the others inside the castle and was only startled slightly by the many excited gasps that were brought from the presence of one of the Durmstrang students. Minato overheard one of his Gryffindor students say that student Karkaroff was blatantly favoring was apparently a famous Quidditch player. He shrugged and continued on his way inside, smiling at the student that were crowding the entrance hall to get a glimpse at the celebrity's head. Pretty soon he would have to get his student here and that could only happen once everyone got into the Great Hall, so he anxiously tried to mentally will the dawdling students to go sit down.

As Minato stood patiently by the main table he watched the Hogwarts students (finally) enter the Hall and sit down at their house tables. The rest of the staff entered and took their seats with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime right behind them. The Beauxbatons students, who had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw tables, stood up immediately when their headmistress came into view and they refused to sit until Madame Maxime seated herself at Dumbledore's left-hand side, in spite of some of the laughter their behavior evoked from some of the Hogwarts students. The Durmstrang students seated themselves at the Syltherin table, much to the displeasure to the other houses, and finally everyone was settled. Although some students were giving him strange looks, seeing that he was the only one that remained standing. Well, not the only one. Dumbledore remained standing as well, and soon a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and- most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign wizards. " I welcome you all to Hogwarts, but before we can start the feast Professor Minato, as many of you are acquainted with, must summon his student."

At this announcement many of the Hogwarts students remembered that there was one more representative for the Triwizard tournament and became rather excited as they began to speculate what exactly Professor Minato's student would be like. The other foreign wizards look slightly confused although their headmaster and headmistress did not. Minato figured that they hadn't bothered to tell their students.

"What do you think Professor Dumbledore means by summon?" asked Hermione thoughtfully as she watched Minato pull something out of one of the many pockets on his forest green vest.

"Who knows?" said Harry as he strained to look as well.

"Who cares?" retorted Ron. "I wonder what this chap looks like? I bet you he's huge if he's already gone through all that training Professor Namikaze put us through." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Professor Namikaze isn't huge and don't you remember? Professor Dumbledore had said he's around our age so there's no way he could be _huge_," she said scathingly. Ron ignored her as he continued speculating outrageously with the other people in their house. Harry simply ignored them as he watched Minato pull out... an ink brush?

Minato sighed as he pulled out his seal kit as quickly as he could. He may be a seal master, but this wouldn't work if Kakashi didn't do his job on the other side. Not that he doubted his cute student for a second, but...he wasn't a supercool seal master like himself and was more prone to screwing up.

'_Oh well, no sense in worrying about it now_,' thought Minato as he took out his brush and stopped in the center of the hall where there was more than enough space to accomplish his task.

Minato quickly and with expert ease drew a wide circle and around it there were several symbols that would correspond to the circle he had pre-made for Kakashi. This was rather routine for him and naturally after some many years he failed to be impressed by a few drawings of some fancy symbols, but since it seemed that the majority of the wizarding population was unfamiliar with this particular form of travel, many gasps were heard throughout the Hall as Minato finished up the intricately drawn out summoning circle he had drawn on the floor of the Great Hall. All eyes were on him though as he put his brush away and stood to one side of the circle. Many looked confused as he began to make hand seals, but they turned into looks of shock once more when a light blue aura seemed surround him and made the circle glow.

Minato then slammed his hands down on when edge of the circle and in the blink of an eye the ink retreated to the center point of the circle and an explosion of smoke and wind then erupted making the occupants of the hall squint and shield their eyes as they tried to stay focused on what was happening in the front of the Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all craned their necks to try and see over the heads of their housemates. Ron grunted in annoyance and stood up along with several other students. Just as Harry was about to do the same the smoke began to clear and a figure became clearly visible through the haze. Harry's eyes widened, along with the rest of the wizards, when the smoke cleared completely.

"What the hell?" he muttered.


	12. Conflictable Composition

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

"English speech"

_"Japanese speech"_

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter 12: Conflictable Composition**

Kakashi sighed as he packed up the last of his things. The past couple of days that he spent in Diagon Alley had been interesting and he was a little reluctant to leave. Especially now, since he had to go to some stuffy castle, but it was best to leave while things were still good. At least that's what he always believed.

_'It'll be nice to see sensei again too_,' Kakashi thought as he pictured the blonde in his mind's eye. It had been a while since he had been separated from his sensei for so long and he could openly admit that he missed now. Well, maybe not _that_ openly, but he could at least admit it to himself.

Kakashi finished sealing up the last of his new possessions in the sealing scrolls Minato had left him and stepped back to look at the rest of the room to see if he had missed anything. It didn't look like there was anything left in the room, but the wizarding world was strange and he ended up finding some of his things in the weirdest places.

When Kakashi was absolutely sure that nothing was being left behind, he took out a large scroll that sensei had given him before he left. The scroll came with a set of simple, yet strict instructions and Kakashi knew that while Minato was not very serious about many things, when he told you to follow some instructions, you _followed_ them, especially when it came to sealing. He remembered with a wince some of the stories Minato had told him about some accidents that had happened to novice sealers who decided that the rules were more like guidelines than actual rules. Yeah, Kakashi definitely wouldn't try to be late to this part of the mission. Not that he _could_, even if he wanted to, but he really didn't want to.

Kakashi pulled back his mask to bite his thumb for some make shift ink. Blood wasn't really required with this seal, but if you weren't a seal master it was always better to use blood since it always had more of an impact on what you were trying to accomplish. More of an impact than ink, anyway. He set the scroll on the ground and grabbed all his things before he made all the necessary symbols with the blood on his thumb.

He was ready. Now the only thing left to do was wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in the center of where the ink circle used to be was one of the weirdest looking people he had ever seen, and that included Dumbledore. Well...on second thought, maybe not Dumbledore, but he was definitely up there on his weird people list.

Professor Namikaze's student was apparently either very old and withered or very young with a lot of grey hair. Harry guessed it was the latter and that he was around their age, although he was a little on the short side. He was about 163 centimeters, but his hair added on a few more centimeters of height. His hair was probably one of the weirder things about him too. It was silvery grey, spiky and slanted to the right.

Harry looked further down and he saw that the young boy was wearing a headband with an engraved metal plate on it like Professor Namikaze, but his was tilted to the side to cover his right eye. That would explain why his hair was slanted that way though. If there was anything weird about the rest of his face, he wouldn't have been able to tell since from the nose down his face was covered by a stretchy looking black mask. The only thing visible was his left eye, which really didn't reveal much since it was heavy lidded and decidedly unexpressive. The eye itself was a flat slate grey and currently surveying the contents of the Hall (namely the students) with disinterest.

The clothes he was wearing weren't highly unusual, for teenage muggle at least. His t-shirt was black and the fabric on the top of his shoulders to his sleeves was a light grey. His pants and sandals were the same as Professor Namikaze's along with all the accessories. Although Namikaze's student had elbow length gloves that were cut off at the fingertips and were covered with metal plates from the back of his hand to the top of his gloves at the elbow. All in all, Harry decided, the kid was definitely weird.

All of a sudden Minato came up to his young student and began to muss his hair. Kakashi seemed to scowl (they really couldn't really tell if he actually was or not) and swatted at his sensei's hand half-heartedly.

_"Ne, Kakashi-kun! You made it!"_ Minato said cheerfully with a smile. The students around them gave them confused looks.

_"Hello, sensei,"_ Kakashi said almost sullenly as he rubbed his soothingly to calm it from its most recent attack. Minato was almost tempted to glomp his young student, but he was much too serious for that and stifled the urge.

_"Did you get everything you needed? How was the trip?" _Minato said quickly.

_"Yes and fine. Don't worry sensei, I can handle myself,"_ Kakashi said. His voice sounded almost petulant, although the only ones that would have been able to pick up on it would have been those who knew him well. Minato grinned since he was one of those people and he decided to continue questioning his cute student later.

_"Okay, Kashi-kun. We'll talk later, all right? Just pick a place to sit so that the old man can finish his speech," _Minato glanced at Dumbledore who was sitting and looking at them with an expression of utmost patience on his face in contrast to the disgruntled looks on the other two school heads at his sides. Although Minato could swear he saw Dumbledore's lips twitch when he called him an old man.

_"Fine,"_ Kakashi grunted as he looked at the tables in front of him. The tables with blue and green banners above them were already occupied by foreign delegates it seemed, so the tables with red and yellow banners were the ones he would choose from. Kakashi noticed that the banner on the red table had a golden lion on it while the yellow banner had a black...badger. He raised his eyebrow at the dopey looking animal and the unnervingly friendly people sitting under the table. Kakashi immediately turned to the lion table to go sit down. They didn't exactly look much better, but some of those bright-eyed friendly looking children made shivers go down his spine. Besides lions were cool... how bad could the students who were grouped with them be?

Kakashi quickly sat down at the end of the table and gave a quick glance at the people he was sharing a table with. The were staring at him with mildly shocked and curious looks. Some were still standing from when they were trying to get a good look at the front of the Great Hall. Kakashi looked towards the front of the Hall again and crossed his arms. Hopefully anti-social behavior would deter most of their attempts at conversation when they tried to be 'friendly' to him. Kakashi shuddered, but when Dumbledore stood up again, he gave the man his full attention. It was only polite, although he did avert his eye once when he noticed his sensei had sat down, next to the biggest chair he had ever seen. Kakashi eye widened in disbelief, wondering what kind of man sat there, but he shifted his attention back to the old man again when he began to talk.

"As I said before, Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said with a smile on his lips. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

At that the golden plates in front of Kakashi filled with food before his eyes and for a few seconds all he could do was stare at the food was slight awe. Kakashi could feel the smile of amusement that his sensei was giving him and he huffed a little before putting some of the foreign food on his plate quickly and ate before anyone noticed he was about to pull down his mask.

'_This is going to be difficult if I have to eat in front of people until June,'_ thought Kakashi as he put some foreign shellfish stew onto his plate that looked slightly more palatable than the black funky-looking pudding that sat beside it. From the conversation that was going on next to him the dish was 'French' and went by the name 'Bouillabaisse'. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the dish and wondered why the people here had to give food such long funny sounding names.

Just when Kakashi was about to eat more of his food, he stiffened as he felt two people sit down on either side of him. Kakashi looked at the two crazy wizards foolish enough to sit next to him and blinked in shock when he realized they were identical. One of them picked at some of the food on his plate while the other gave him a wide grin and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Well, George. Look here! It's Professor Minato's student," said the doppelganger with his arm around Kakashi's shoulder. 'George' shook his head and muttered 'French food' with a certain amount of distaste before turning to his twin and giving Kakashi a smile that would have made Kakashi's hair stand on end if it hadn't already been doing so naturally.

"Right you are Fred! He looks younger than we thought he would be, eh?" George said while putting his arm around Kakashi as well, making him stiffen even more.

"Indeed, he does," Fred replied. "Now my good sir. You wouldn't happen to have a name we could call you by do you? Our Professor seems to have forgotten to mention it." Kakashi glared in response, although he could only give it to Fred since his other eye wasn't visible to the other twin. Fred took his arm from Kakashi's shoulder and placed his hand on his heart in a manner as if he had been wounded.

"Now, now, don't be like that chum. We only want to be friends, is all," Fred cajoled while not so secretly nudging his twin. George nodded empathically.

"Yes. Not to mention friends help each other, right Fred?"

"Right, George. So you, being a friend of ours, wouldn't mind helping out with this underage problem with the tournament, see?" Fred continued.

"Yes, awful shame about that," George said sadly.

"Absolutely terrible"

"Appalling"

"Despicable"

"Atrocious"

"I'll tell you what's atrocious," said a rather irate female voice. Kakashi had to stop his head from swinging back and forth since he had unconsciously moving it from one twin to the other the entire time they had been speaking. The twins reaction was to flinch and then give the female sitting across the table a few seats away a rather annoyed look. A look that said 'damn you! you made us lose our momentum!', or something like that.

"What's atrocious is that you don't even wait for him to get settled in before bothering Professor Namikaze's student about how you can _illegally_ enter a tournament you shouldn't even be bothering to enter," said the bushy haired girl.

"Come on, now Hermione!" said Fred. "We weren't bothering him!"

"Yes, of course we weren't bothering him," agreed his twin. "And what's all this illegal talk? We weren't doing anything illegal," he continued innocently.

Kakashi was just rolling his eyes. When were they going to get off him and put there attention elsewhere so he could eat the rest of his food?

"Is that so?" the female, now known as Hermione said rather haughtily. "Well then, I'm sure you won't mind if I told Mrs. Weasley then?" At this the two boys scowled and left Kakashi to go back to their original seats. Kakashi watched them go while inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Hopefully everyone here wasn't that touchy. He startled slightly when he realized the female from before sat in the seat across from him. She smiled at him cheerfully and it looked as if she had brought the two people who had been sitting next to her. Two males to be exact and one had hair so red that Kakashi figured he was related to the twin terrors that had just left.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger," she said eagerly and she stuck her hand out for him to shake. Kakashi had seen this before in Diagon Alley, so he knew what to do, but he still looked at the hand a little suspiciously before giving it a brief shake.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said in clipped tones. Hermione seemed pleased with herself and she introduced the two boys next to her.

"This is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the red-haired boy next to her, who nodded at him.

"Sorry about them," Ron said while nodding in the direction his brothers went to. "They're always like that. You'll get used to it."

"And this is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced the darker haired male on the other side of her, who gave a nod and a weak smile. Kakashi nodded back.

"It must be so interesting being Professor Namikaze's student!" Hermione said suddenly, startling Kakashi a little with her eagerness. Sure, Minato-sensei was an okay teacher, but these kids couldn't be doing much that it would be called 'interesting'.

"I guess," Kakashi said in a slightly monotone voice. "But you guys are probably just going over the basics right now. I wouldn't call that interesting. Unless you like endurance building." Kakashi didn't think anybody did and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw the two males give identical grimaces. Hermione scowled a little.

"It's not that bad, but you're much more ahead of us, right? Your lessons must be much more interesting," Hermione said with almost a jealous tone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that," Kakashi said vaguely. It looked as if she was going to say something further, but she was interrupted when she became distracted by the new arrivals.

"Look who's just arrived," Hermione said informatively. She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Kakashi didn't recognize the two old men, but the three in front of him obviously did.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start." At this the trio said their goodbyes to Kakashi and went back to their seats in time for the second course. Kakashi waved goodbye to them and turned to look at the desserts that had, quite literally, magically appeared. After Kakashi picked at some of the foreign sweets a while, the golden plates finally wiped themselves clean (something Kakashi could get used to) and Dumbledore stood up again to speak.

A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the hall now and even Kakashi was a little excited, even though he already knew what was coming. Kakashi noticed that a couple of seats down from him the twin terrors were leaning forward, staring at the old Professor with great concentration. Kakashi scoffed at them, in his mind, of course.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation"- there was a smattering of polite applause- "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because he looked so much more likeable. He acknowledged the applause with a jovial wave of the hand, whereas Bartemious Crouch didn't even smile or wave when his name was announced. The man looked very odd next to Dumbledore with his toothbrush mustache and severe parting as opposed to the Professor's long white hair and beard, which made him look exactly like the wizard everyone thought of when you thought of fairytales and magic.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Kakaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen noted Kakashi. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

The man Kakashi guessed was Filch approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students. One of students from Kakashi's table actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but since he was so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's. Kakashi scoffed again wondering when he had last been that small and stupid.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, " said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Kakashi thought that this 'tournament' was beginning to sound more and more like the chunin exam. Pretty much the same principals except they held theirs twice a year instead of every fifty years, and they had to fight to the death with the other genin or 'champions' at one point or another. Kakashi looked around at the sea of students. If it came down to it, he was pretty sure he could take on any of the students here with some well executed taijutsu even if they displayed great 'magical prowess'.

'_Let's see what these lazy, peaceful ninja have,_' thought Kakashi.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools," Dumbledore went on calmly," however, as the students of Hogwarts know from earlier this year, Professor Minato Namikaze's student will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament regardless of his age."

Several students (most notably the Weasley twins) grumbled under the breath, several colorful comments that were thankfully not well heard. Although Dumbledore seemed to know their general content seeing as how brightly his eyes were twinkling with amusement. The rest of the staff were slightly less amused then the Headmaster and were scowling at these several various students (again most notably the Weasley twins).

"The Champions, once chosen, will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "The one exception to that will be Professor Namikaze's student, however, Professor Namikaze shall inform his student of the slight variance after the feast," he nodded towards Kakashi and Minato before continuing. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it had judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody, again with the exception of Professor Namikaze's student, under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

'_Thank God it's over,_' thought Kakashi. That was possibly one of the longest speeches he had ever listened to and that included the Hokage's lectures and Gai's speeches about the 'wonders of youth' _combined._ Kakashi snickered when he saw that his sensei's eyes were glazed and he was still nodding attentively even though Dumbledore's speech was over.

Kakashi moved through the students and instead of following the direction of the crowd, he moved against the current toward his sensei who had finally realized it was time to leave. When Kakashi reached his sensei he was stretching slightly and yawning as he waved at his student.

"_Hi Kakashi-kun_,"Minato said in their native tongue.

"_Sensei,"_ Kakashi said with a nod.

"_Where am I sleeping?_" he asked as he fingered the slim pack that he was still carrying around. He was tired after all the excitement and changes, so the only thing he really wanted to do was go to sleep.

"_There's a room connected to mine,_" Minato said while smiling knowingly. "_You don't mind if I just tell you all the mission stuff tomorrow, do you?"_

Kakashi shook his head and Minato just motioned for him to follow him through one of the side exits from the hall. Minato paused for a second and turned around. Kakashi looked at his sensei questioningly.

"_Oh yeah! I almost forgot,"_ Minato said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "_Welcome to Hogwarts" _

Kakashi rolled his eye at the corny line and just walked past his sensei, but before he got too far he looked back as well.

"_Thanks_"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**For those of you worried about the long delay in updates, I'll let you know that I plan to continue this story after I finish up Time Unravels (which should be done by the end of the summer) and I'll be picking this story up again late September/ early October. **_

_**However, I'll let you know that besides all this, this story has NOT been abandoned. It's my favorite story so far ^.^ I've always planned to continue it eventually.**_


	13. A Champion Or More Is Chosen

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

"English speech"

_"Japanese speech"_

_'thoughts'_

_My apologies for the delays and the long wait, but the chapter is finally here ^.^ And a__ warning, there are several passages and pieces of dialogue that have been copied from the book, but I only took what I needed. _

**Chapter 13: In Which A Champion (Or Four, Or Five) Is Chosen**

Kakashi blinked as he woke up to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he again? Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. Right. The mission at the weird castle with the touchy-feely teenagers. Kakashi got up from his futon and stretched his arms over his head. He winced as he heard, and felt, a couple of pops coming from his back, but sighed as the tension that had built up over the last few days drained out of him.

Kakashi blinked again and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room. To his right was the bed that his sensei was supposed to be sleeping in, although at the moment it was curiously empty. Kakashi looked out the window that was over the side of the bed and estimated that it was only an hour or two after dawn. Finally he rose, picking up his bag and walking over to the door behind him that led to a large bathroom.

After going through his regular morning hygiene routine, he dressed himself in his everyday clothing and made his way towards the larger living area. When he poked his head through the doorway he caught sight of his mentor trying to cook something in one of the skillet that the miniature kitchen provided. Kakashi rolled his eyes when he saw that the food was burned upon all repair and that Minato was currently cursing the ruined food back to its ancestors.

"Good morning, sensei," Kakashi droned as he lifted his hand in greeting and made his way towards the teapot that had been left steaming on the counter.

"Ah!" Minato yelped in surprise when he realized that he had an audience. He turned, smiled sheepishly, and waved at Kakashi with the hand that held the spatula. Kakashi snorted when he saw that his sensei was wearing an embarrassingly pink and purple apron around his waist.

"Er, morning, Kakashi!" Minato greeted cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

Minato quickly shut off the stove with his wand and dumped the charred remains of what Kakashi thought might've been bacon into the trashbin.

"Fine," Kakashi said as he placed two mugs with teabags onto the small kitchen table. He then placed the sugar bowl and the milk pitcher next to them after placing the teapot in the middle. Finally, Kakashi sat down and raised an eyebrow at his hopeless teacher.

"You haven't been cooking for yourself every morning, have you?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Uh, no," Minato admitted as he untied his apron and sat down across from his student. "I usually go down to the Great Hall for my meals, but since it was your first morning here, I wanted to do something special."

Kakashi sweatdropped a little as he considered this. It was well known that his sensei couldn't cook to save his life (he actually couldn't and that had certainly made for one _very_ interesting mission) and that his girlfriend, the hot-headed Kushina, did all the cooking in their home.

"That's... nice," Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask slightly to take a sip of his tea.

"Well, I know that you also don't like showing your face if you don't have to during meals," Minato admitted. "You looked kind of uncomfortable at the banquet last night."

Kakashi grimaced when he thought of the night before.

"It isn't always like that is it?" Kakashi asked hopefully. "I don't think I could withstand another interrogation from those ginger twins."

"Fred and George?" Minato laughed, thinking of his two most... _creative_ students when it came to practicals. "Well... they're something all right."

Kakashi snorted into his tea. Minato shook his head and took a sip of his tea as well. After draining the tea to the last dregs, he sighed with contentment and set his cup down onto the table.

"You should probably go down to the Great Hall so that you can enter your name into the Goblet of Fire," Minato told Kakashi as he took out his wand again to clean up.

"Uh-huh," Kakashi said as he watched his sensei flick his wrist and all the dirty dishes cleaned themselves us. "You really like using magic, sensei?"

"Hm?" Minato looked up from his wandwork to look at his student. He blushed a little when he realized what he had said. "Er, well... it's certainly useful and there's no harm in practicing-"

"Right," Kakashi said as he got up and made his way towards the door. "Just don't turn into one of these lazy, peaceful ninja, sensei, or I'll tell Hokage-sama."

One of Minato's eyes twitched as Kakashi gave him a careless wave without even bothering to turn around.

"Brat," he scoffed, but the smile belied his inner happiness at having his young protégé with him once more.

* * *

Kakashi wondered if he should have waited for his teacher as he made his way down to the Great Hall. Not that he was lost or anything (although it did seem like the castle was trying to change the path down a few times, luckily Kakashi's sense of direction was good enough that a few moving staircases couldn't trip him up). However, Kakashi had thought that there wouldn't be that many people eating breakfast in the Great Hall, especially if one kept in mind that they were supposed to be _lazy_.

Unfortunately for the young jounin, he had passed by several small groups that were whispering to themselves in excitement as they made their way down to the hall and the sight that greeted Kakashi when he finally made his way to the entrance hall was a group of about twenty milling about the Goblet of Fire.

The only things separating the crowd and the Goblet, that was sitting on a shabby looking stool, was a thin golden line that created a ten foot barrier around it. Kakashi recognized three of the students that were about his age from the night before. There was the bossy girl with the bushy hair, the ginger that was unfortunately related to the twin devils, and the nerdy, skinny kid that was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. What were their names again...?

Kakashi felt his heartbeat began to pick up in a panic and he quickly backed into one of the corners of the hall just as he heard some familiar voices from around the corner. His instincts had aided him yet again and he narrowly missed running into the devils and what looked to be a friend of theirs.

The brother of the twins and his two friends turned sharply when they heard the laughter too and the trio of clowns finally entered Kakashi's line of vision.

"Done it," one the twins whispered triumphantly to the three younger students. "Just taken it."

"What?" the younger brother replied, a stupid-looking expression on his face.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," he answered, rolling his eyes, obviously sharing the opinion that Kakashi currently held of the younger redhead.

"One drop each," said the other devil, rubbing his hands together with an appropriate amount of evil glee to match his expression. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said their friend, who had the same evil grin plastered onto his face.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said the bossy one, Hermione, Kakashi thought her name was. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Kakashi thought that she had been the type to be a bit of a know-it-all. After all, she was excited about the _basics_ of ninja training. But on the other hand she had been much more interested about the advanced things... Still, he had never had any good experiences with those that were interested in 'foundations' or in the 'building blocks of learning'. They usually made lousy teachers as well.

Apparently the trio of trouble makers thought so as well since they all ignored her.

"Ready?" Devil Number One said to Number Two and his friend, Kakashi could practically see them quivering in excitement. "C'mon, then- I'll go first-"

Kakashi watched passively as Devil Number One pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket and walked up to the edge of the line. He simply stood there for a few moments, the eyes of his friends and his brothers watching him anxiously and, when Kakashi took a sweeping glance around the room, so was everybody else. He finally took a deep breath and stepped over the line.

Kakashi waited for it... Devil Number Two had obviously thought that whatever potion they had concocted had created the desired effect since he let out a yell of triumph before following his twin. But Kakashi let a pleased smile grace his lips when he heard a loud sizzling sound and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been pushed out by a powerful wind jutsu. They landed painfully, even Kakashi winced as that the dull sound, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

Everyone in the hall began to laugh and Kakashi even gave a couple of silent chuckles at their expense, his shoulders shaking slightly simply because of the ridiculousness of it all. Even the twin devils thought so, and they stood up and began laughing as well once they had gotten a good look at the other.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed the twins, his eyes doing that peculiar twinkling thing that made Kakashi think of happy, old grandfathers looking at their grandchildren.

"I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Kakashi watched as the three of them, the twin devils and their laughing friend, made their way to what Kakashi assumed was their infirmary. Dumbledore made his way up one of the staircases, flashing a smile in the direction of Kakashi's hiding place which unnerved him quite a bit. The rest of the crowd trickled into the Great Hall, including the other trio that Kakashi was also acquainted with.

'Perhaps now would be the best time to do this,' Kakashi thought as he walked up the Goblet curiously. He pulled out his own piece of paper, a small scroll that had his name written on it as well as the word 'Konoha' since that seemed to be the format that he was required to use, and he stepped over the edge. The few students that were still in the entrance hall and the ones that were coming from their respective living quarters looked at the ninja curiously. They had obviously been informed of Kakashi's special 'status' as the new professor's student, but it was still odd to see someone who obviously wasn't seventeen walk straight across the golden line without any penalty.

Kakashi dropped his piece of paper into the Goblet and took a quick step back as it flared a bright red and emitted a few sparks before returning to normal. A few of the students that had watched him place his paper into the cup gave a few polite claps. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them and the clapping instantly stopped, some awkward coughing filled the silence.

"Ah, Kakashi!" a voice called from behind the grey-haired teenager.

Kakashi turned his head to look at his blond teacher as he descended one of the staircases. His teacher was notably on good terms with most of the students here since every student that he passed by, regardless of house, gave him a warm greeting which his teacher returned happily.

"So you've already entered yourself?" Minato asked, not really expecting an answer since it was already fairly obvious that Kakashi had already entered himself in to the supposed 'Triwizard Tournament'.

Kakashi shrugged as he stepped back over the line and followed his teacher back into the Great Hall. Many of the students were happily chatting amongst themselves as Kakashi passed by them all on his way to the teacher's table. A few of them glanced his way, but they didn't pause to outright gawk at him as they did the night before. Kakashi counted that as a very good thing, hopefully they wouldn't pay him any mind at all within a few days. Although if he was going to be one of the main contestants in the tournament it was probably a futile hope.

"So what are you going to do today, Kakashi?" Minato asked as they both sat down at the head table, the both of them grabbing a piece of toast to satisfy the grumbling in their stomachs. "You've got the whole day to yourself, the announcements aren't until tonight at around six o'clock."

Kakashi shrugged as he thought about it.

"Explore the castle I guess," Kakashi replied, figuring that would be for the best. It was always wise to become familiar with one's surroundings in case of an emergency. Although they were supposed to be relatively safe here, it _was_ a mission. Kakashi would feel more comfortable knowing the layout of the grounds and the castle.

"Well, alright then," Minato said. "I'll be doing some grading upstairs in my office if you need me. Come get me at lunch time and we'll get something to eat."

Kakashi nodded as he quickly wolfed down a few pieces of toast before anyone could catch sight of his face.

"I'd also like to let you know what's been going on in my classes. I might like to use you in some of my demonstrations," Minato continued, chewing his food at a more leisurely pace. "Also, you should probably let me know if you'd like to sit in on any of the classes. Mr. Dumbledore told me that you could, but we have to warn the teachers ahead of time."

"Sounds okay," Kakashi answered, seriously thinking about the offer. He had been practicing spells for a while now and he was interested in how the real witches and wizards did it. "I think I'll sit in on each of their classes whenever they're next being held. I'll make my decisions based on what I see."

"Okay... so I'll warn all of them, I guess..." Minato looked thoughtful. "I suppose I'll just let Mr. Dumbledore know then... he can give you a time table so that you can check each one out and let the teachers know that you'll be there."

"Okay, sensei," Kakashi said, getting up from his seat. "I'll see you at lunch time then."

"Alright," Minato replied, waving at his student as he started walking towards the entrance. "See you."

* * *

By the time five-thirty had arrived, Kakashi had explored most of the grounds, the castle, and had eaten lunch with his sensei. Apparently Minato had managed to talk with Dumbledore in the time that he had been gone and he had agreed to notify all of the teachers that he would be auditing their classes. Because he had decided to view _all_ of the classes, he was going to be given the same schedule as another student that was also apparently taking all of the classes. Well, all of them except for two. He would have to make time to see the other two a little later in the week.

However, because of this, both Minato and Dumbledore had thought it would be a good idea to make this student, for lack of words, his 'guide'. To make things even better, it turned out that the student in question was the bossy one that he kept running into, Hermione Granger. He'd probably be pelted to death by her questions now, but at least it was someone he was already acquainted with and he wouldn't have to suffer through another awkward introduction.

By the time that both Minato and Kakashi made it down to the Great Hall it was almost full. All of the houses had made their way down to the Hall early and the two delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were making their way to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, respectively.

"Go sit down, Kakashi," Minato said, gesturing toward the red and gold table that Kakashi had sat at the night before. "There aren't any free seats for you at my table like there was this morning."

Kakashi gave a weary sigh as he looked at the devil twins that were waving and grinning at the girl, Hermione, and her two friends. Kakashi watched as they all sat down and he gave Minato a pathetic look. Minato smiled in the face of his misery, his eyes filled with mirth (Kakashi made a note to get him back later), and he waved him toward the Gryffindor table.

"Kakashi!" yelled Devil Number One. "We haven't seen you since last night, you sneaky thing!"

Kakashi grumbled something to them and tried to sit a few seats away from them, but the other devil grabbed his shoulders and sat him down in between them... again.

"We haven't finished our... conversation," Devil Number Two said with one of the most evil grins that Kakashi had ever seen and that included the ones he had seen on Rock ninja in the midst of war.

"Oh, leave him alone," Hermione said, her voice cross. She sat across from them, her nose red from the cold outside, and her arms crossed as she gave the twins a stern look.

Naturally, they didn't listen, but Kakashi sent her a grateful look for trying. After all, he'd have to be following her around in a day or two, even though she probably wasn't aware of that just yet. He didn't want her to think that he didn't appreciate her help or something, it wouldn't help him if she was mad at him too.

The Feast of this night seemed to take longer than it had the night before, but that was probably because Kakashi now had to sit through the whole thing and he had to sit between the two ginger twins without a break as well. The anticipation that was settling in the air didn't help either. Everyone was looking around anxiously and it was enough to make Kakashi's hair stand up on end.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the plates finally cleared, even though he hadn't gotten many chances to eat. He was glad that he would soon have a chance to get away from the two that were pressed to his sides, trapping him in his seat. Everyone in the hall turned to look at Dumbledore, the two other headmasters, and the two ministry officials.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore after he had gotten to his feet. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Kakashi winced as everyone in the hall cheered and applauded. The twins' younger brother seemed to be especially excited about this development and Kakashi guessed that the young ginger had a mancrush on the burly teenager that rose from the green and silver table.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he felt about the students at that table just yet. He had only really seen them all together twice, but they seemed to be an unpleasant bunch and the Durmstrang students that sat there were of a similar disposition. At least he was pretty sure that he could knock this Krum character out if need be. He watched through narrowed eyes as the teenager slouched up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed the headmaster of Durmstrang, Karkaroff, his voice so loud that it could be heard over all of the cheering and the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the comment and at all the fuss that the Hall was making. He didn't really get what all the commotion was about. The guy had put his name on a piece of paper, _very _impressive. In his personal opinion they should wait until the guy actually did something. The young ninja could tell that his teacher felt the same way if the confused look on his face was anything to go by.

Soon the clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" the nerdy kid shouted to his redheaded friend as a girl from the Ravenclaw table got to her feet gracefully and shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair. Kakashi was once again not impressed by the goblet's choice and the crowds reactions. If he had been confident about his abilities to defeat Krum, it didn't compare to the confidence he felt when he sized up the girl with the long shiny hair. It looked like she was one of those girl's that put more effort into maintaining their looks than in their training. Not to mention the impracticality of long hair was sure to be to her disadvantage. Kakashi didn't even consider her a threat.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. Kakashi snorted when he saw that some of the girls that had not been selected had started to cry. He took another look at the girl that was stoically walking alongside the staff table and re-evaluated his opinion of her. She wasn't letting any emotion escape her, not even the excitement that she must be feeling. Kakashi had to admire that kind of control, especially when he considered the kind of environment that she came from, with all the girls that were either snooty-looking or weeping.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of the flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Kakashi had to physically cover his ears this time since the cheering that came from the table next to them was too great for his sensitive ears. Not to mention the added groaning that came from the other three houses. The boy that Kakashi assumed was Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

It took quite some time for Dumbledore to quiet them down once again and for the noise level to calm down to an acceptable level. However, when Kakashi's own paper was released from the Goblet of Fire, most of them, except for the most rowdy, gave the ceremony their attention.

"And last, but not least," Dumbledore called out, his hand still held out before him in attempt to silence the chattering that was still rampant amongst the Hogwarts students and the from the students of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations.

"From Konoha, the champion is, of course, Kakashi Hatake," Dumbledore's voice rang clear throughout the Hall and Kakashi stood up so that he too could make his way to the door behind the staff table.

The cheering obviously wasn't as loud for him as it was for the Hogwarts champion, but the Gryffindor table cheered the most, obviously happy that someone that had been sitting at their table had become a champion.

"Good job, old chap," one the twins congratulated him as the other gave him a hearty smack on the back. Kakashi gave them a half-hearted glare as he nodded at the table.

Kakashi made his way to the table and he gave a nod to his teacher as well who had joined in on the cheering and clapping. His teacher gave the younger jounin his brightest smile and Kakashi couldn't help feeling his chest fill up with the warm sensation of pride... despite not having done anything exactly. Kakashi mentally shrugged and took it in stride. He passed by all of the teachers and opened the door to the chamber.

As soon as he closed the door behind him all of the sound became muffled, although he could still make out the sound of Dumbledore's voice over the cheering. Kakashi nodded at the other three champions who gave him assessing looks, but politely returned the nods. Krum was hunched-up and brooding against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Diggory was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour was standing next to him glancing around the room.

Kakashi decided to stand with them around the large fire and glanced at the odd moving pictures that he had been encountering quite frequently since his arrival to the wizarding world. The others didn't appear to be nervous on the surface, although Kakashi could practically taste the underlying current of tension in the air. He wondered what he should think of them, the best that this wizarding world had to offer.

Kakashi's ears perked and he turned his head towards the door when he heard a sudden lack of noise on the other side. The sudden silence was slightly foreboding and Kakashi wondered what had caused it since it seemed like the occupants of the Great Hall weren't going to be silent again for a long time. Kakashi glanced at the others and he could tell that they hadn't noticed anything.

Soon enough though, Kakashi heard light footsteps coming toward the door and he narrowed his eyes as he focused onto the chamber door. To his surprise, the nerdy kid appeared, looking more nervous than ever. He had a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and his emotions, mainly confusion, were written clearly on his glass covered eyes. Kakashi wondered if this boy, the one that lived, was the one that had caused that odd silence on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Delacour called out suddenly. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the other champion. Did she really think that he was here to deliver a message?

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took the scrawny boy by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. A little too tightly if Harry's wince was anything to go by. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the _fifth_ Triwizard champion?"


	14. Argumentus

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did things would probably go A LOT differently. Plus I'm not Japanese and I'm not that good at drawing. **_

_**(ahaha...forgot to mention that the disclaimer goes for Harry Potter too. Ms. Rowling owns that one, and not me unfortunately.)**_

_**Hello, my dear readers. *Add greeting here and move on***_

_**(On another note, I learned that 'Tetra-' is the prefix that we'll be wanting to use to indicate that there are four participants, if we were to follow the whole 'Di-', 'Tri-' trend. Since Kakashi is a ninja, I didn't think he'd be including himself in the wizard count.)**_

**Chapter 14: Confundus and Argumentus**

Kakashi was more than a little shocked to discover that the scrawny kid in front of him (they may have been roughly the same age, but Kakashi had earned his recognition as an adult in his own society) was going to be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. A Tournament that was quickly becoming a Tetrawizard Tournament plus one ninja.

However, Kakashi wasn't alone in his shock. Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric Diggory, on the other hand, looked more confused than anything. His head swung back and forth comically as he looked at both Ludo Bagman and the skinny underaged wizard. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said," Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

Kakashi looked cautiously from the haughty look on the French girl's face to the faces of Harry Potter and Ludo Bagman. He doubted that anyone here was joking.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of fire!"

In reaction to this conformation, Krum's brow contracted further, his look only growing more and more concerned. Cedric was still looking rather confused, though at least his head had stopped swinging back and forth. However, Fleur's smile died a quick death and a frown that looked quite of place on her pretty face took up residence instead.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Obviously she was completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi was actually younger than Harry Potter, but he decided to let the comment slide.

"Well... it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry, seemingly the only one that was completely unfazed and unworried by this sudden turn of events. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Kakashi's sensei. Kakashi took his eyes off the (obviously) bumbling idiot and looked hopefully to the others to see if they would make sense of this situation. Although, looking at the expressions on their faces, it seemed unlikely. Kakashi looked to his teacher for some kind of answer, but the uncharacteristically stern look on his teacher's face worried him more than all the other reactions he had seen put together.

As Professor McGonagall closed the door, drowning out the loud buzz of chatter coming from the Great Hall, Kakashi realized how this would look from his teacher's perspective. He had been sent here on a mission to _protect_ Harry Potter and here he was, suddenly participating in a contest that could potentially get him killed. All of a sudden Kakashi felt _very_ uneasy. Not all was as it seemed.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Kakashi idly observed as Harry's face, previously blank with shock, colored slightly with indignant anger. Fortunately, he didn't open his mouth to retaliate, but he sent a brief glare in the direction of the french girl.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

The laughter that fell from his lips with short and nasty, exactly the kind of fake laughter that Kakashi hated. He had endured it several times already since many self-important clients in positions of power liked to use it when they made those little backward jokes that weren't meant to be funny in the first place. Kakashi just thought it made them sound stupid.

"_C'est impossible,_" said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines since he arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Kakashi eyed the greasy teacher with some distaste. He obviously had some kind of grudge against Harry for some unknown reason. Although he hadn't known the young Gryffindor for very long, he didn't seem like the kind of person to go about deliberately making trouble. In all honesty, from what Kakashi had read and heard about Potter's past, trouble seemed very determined to find him. The situation that Potter found himself in now only seemed to prove that point further.

Kakashi made a mental note to learn a bit more about the unpleasant Professor. Obviously, he would need to see how deep this resentment went because even though he seemed to enjoy slandering Harry Potter, the boy that his teacher (and by extension, himself) was obligated to protect, this Professor Snape also seemed to genuinely respect and work for Headmaster Dumbledore, the person who had hired them in the first place. It was certainly an interesting conundrum. A glance at his teacher told Kakashi that Minato was thinking something similar as he glanced curiously at the sneering Potions master.

Professor Dumbledore was simply looking down at Harry from behind his half-moon spectacles, his expression unreadable.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. The boy glanced at everyone cautiously as he gave the answer that no one seemed to like. It caused Snape to make a soft noise of impatient disbelief from the shadows he was lurking in.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"_No_," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"He could have not crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that-"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well that you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape, although he did not look in the slightest bit apologetic about his earlier words.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our- er- objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

Kakashi wondered what kind of special idiot this one had to be to miss all of the things that were simply _wrong_ here. In fact, not only did all the seriousness of the situation fly over his head, he seemed to be _enjoying_ himself. Kakashi wondered why natural selection allowed this man to still be alive and hoped that he hadn't had the chance yet to reproduce.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's gone out- it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

Kakashi and Minato were quietly watching this argument increase in fervor and both of them were the only ones (besides Snape, surprisingly) that noticed when the door opened and the limping figure of 'Mad-Eye' Moody crossing the threshold.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Everyone in the room flinched a little when they noticed the grizzled ex-Auror turned teacher (besides those that had already known he was there) and he limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud _clunk._

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Kakashi noted that Karkaroff's disposition was now drastically different from just a few seconds before. Where before he was thoroughly in the character of indignant, slighted foreign Headmaster of an illustrious school of magic. Now, however, a new sheen of paranoia seemed to be glossing over his original persona and it highlighted him in a rather unsavory way. Unfortunately for Karkaroff, Moody noticed as well.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her, some of his previous dignity returning to him. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic _and_ the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but... funny thing... I don't hear _him_ saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. Really? Did she think that stamping her foot would make her argument more believable or something?

" 'E as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Minato's face was still steely in its impassivity and Kakashi was sure that this had already occurred to his teacher. It was also sure to make their jobs here much more interesting. The fact that Potter was participating in a life-threatening competition was one thing. That someone intentionally entered him into the contest so that his life was going to be threatened was something else entirely. There job here had just become infinitely more interesting in just one night.

Ludo Bagman, who was now looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man... what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only four schools were going to compete in the tournament... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fifth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is- though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Kakashi could only assume that this was the name of the one-legged old wizard. Moody fell silent, but it was obvious by his smug look and the burning in Karkaroff's face who exactly had one this confrontation.

"And what does Professor Namikaze think?" Moody tentatively continued. "We've heard extensively from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but what does Konoha think?"

Apparently the others in the room were interested in hearing this and turned their attention to the two shinobi in the room. Kakashi looked up at his teacher and Minato shifted on his feet a little from the attention he suddenly found put on himself.

"It seems that..." Minato began carefully, "either Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire, meaning that he was able to confuse, if Professor Moody is correct, a very powerful magical object. In that case, I think that he'd be more than qualified to participate in the Tournament. However, if someone put Harry's name into the Goblet themselves... I think that we should show a bit more caution in the upcoming months. There is someone dangerous who is going unnoticed in our presence...

"But either way though..." Minato looked at the pale Harry Potter, "it looks like we don't have much of choice, do we? In the case of fairness, I'm sure that my student will do just fine despite the extra contestant. I just hope that this isn't something anyone will _actually_ die for."

"Well said, Professor Minato," said Dumbledore. "I could not have worded it better myself. Seeing that both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament, they must do so..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious, Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said," instructions. Yes... the first task..."

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and Kakashi, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important...

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff- Madame Maxime- a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. The two of them could be heard speaking in very fast French as they went back to the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"I'll see in class, Harry," Minato told Harry kindly. The boy simply gave the two of them a jerky nod and both Minato and Kakashi followed after the others.

The two of them walked in silence towards their shared sleeping quarters. There was a lot to discuss and plan for the upcoming Tournament. Not for the sake of Konoha's reputation in this strange foreign land, however, but for the sake of one young boy who seemed to need their help more than they had originally thought.


End file.
